Mexico Connections
by GBTA-Geek
Summary: This is the long ago promised re-write of Liberation from hell. How are three members of NCIS connected to the Mexico Cartel? How can two of the team not recognise who they are to one another? What does it take to uncover the secret that one particular employee of NCIS has been keeping and how much danger is the team in because of this secret. Includes the NCIS LA team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay well I promised you guys this a long time ago, but RL been getting in the way, so now I have a little more time on my hands I thought I'd post what I have managed to do so far. I'm still working on this re-write and will not promise regular updates but I am determined to finish, you will fined that not everything has changed, there are several sections that haven't changed at all but changes have been made and they will become more apparent as the story continues, so I hope you like the changes I've made…

 **Chapter 1**

The agent eyes had adjusted, again, to the little light there was in his concrete cell, but that really wasn't any help right now, in actual fact with the pounding headache, that he currently had, the young man was glad there was little to no light around. He was aware enough to know that there was chain attached to the manacle around his right foot, that meant he could only move as much as it allowed and that his hands where securely fasten behind his back to prevent him from even trying to free himself.

Other than that he wasn't even sure what time it was, yet alone what day, had even twenty four hours passed since this whole fiasco had started – probably, after all he had no idea of how long he had originally been unconscious. So right now he was doing the only thing that was left for him to do, sitting on the cold damp floor waiting for the next incident to happen. He was in trouble and knew it, he didn't need his already badly bruised body to tell him that, actually right now he was very much surprised that he was still alive, but he knew it probably wasn't going to be for long, after all the American government weren't going to pay any type of ransom no matter what his captures may think.

The only other time he remembered feeling this level of uncertainty in his life, than he did at this precise moment, was when he had woken up in hospital with no memory of who he was or what had happen to him. In the coming week's he had been diagnosed with sever amnesia brought on by a head trauma that hadn't been treat early enough, he'd spent the entire time feeling disconnected and lonely, undergoing hours of test that hadn't just been medical, as no one came forward to claim him as their son.

He was drawn way from those particular dark thoughts by the sound of multiple footsteps drawing near and instinctively knew it was time for another beating, not that they spoke or asked him anything, after all they didn't need to, but then again the gag in his mouth wouldn't permit him to reply anyway. Right now he was just their punching bag, something they could use to elevate their tension or just for the fun of it; the door opened and the blinding light it let in hurt his eyes.

He was quickly manhandled to his feet, two strong pair of arms holding him forcefully upright, before several punches, by another member of the group, landed in his abdomen. He soon felt a hand fondling him through his trousers, and closed his eyes to stop them from seeing the shame he felt by the action, he gave silent prayers of thanks that it had never gone any further, all he was grateful for right now, as like when this had happened previously, was the fact that his boss and partners couldn't see what was happening to him.

"Enough!" The commanding, heavily Mexican accented, female voice cut through the air before giving the order "Bring him!"

The agent felt the hand slip away before his right ankle was grabbed and he heard the distinct noise of keys rattling and suddenly the manacle was no more and he was being lead somewhere new, well more like dragged, even if he was trying to walk, as his legs weren't being very co-operative right now and the pain in his left leg was distantly familiar.

Within a few minutes the agent found himself not only tied to a chair but starring into the lens of a video camera, with his head being forcefully held in place by whoever had tight hold of his hair and the arm around his neck holding him in a head lock almost to the point that he felt like he was choking. The female voice had already been talking for a few minutes, but he really hadn't taken in much of what was said, but his brain cleared a little, as the pain again subsided as he had stopped moving, which allowed him to hear the last part of the demand that was being made and left him feeling sick to his stomach.

"….so this is the deal you release Pedro Hermandez and we will release your agent, you have seventy two hours to comply or your brave little agent dies"

NCIS

Gibbs gut churned for like the hundredth time, as he woke earlier than normal, feeling more than a little restless. The apprehension he'd had since late last Thursday afternoon still hadn't gone away and it was now Monday. Those feelings revolved around one of his agents and like it did every time he looked at that particular agent it brought about a rafted of other emotions linked to memories he'd tried so long and hard to bury.

Those memories however refused to be buried during the weekend that had just passed and images of his daughter laughing and playing with a young faceless boy, had spent many hours dancing around his head as he tried and failed for what felt like the millionth time to put a face and a name to the child. He had long ago given up trying to find any information that would help him in the impossible task, in spite of everything he did know how the boy was connected to his daughter Kelly and his first wife, the information was there inside his head and spent most of the time on the tip of his tongue when he spent any time thinking about his daughter. That's what made the whole scenario so frustrating that and not knowing how or what it had to do with his agent.

Knowing he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep Gibbs rolled of the sofa and wandered into the kitchen for a much needed coffee. Twenty minutes later and he was arriving at headquarters setting a new record for earliness, even for him. The fact that it wasn't even zero five hundred had many of the night staff doing a double take as he made his way through the building and to his desk.

Having booted up his machine, Gibbs took a moment to look around his section of the bullpen, his eyes lingering momentarily on the desk of the agent that had unknowingly been causing him so much concern and uneasiness. It was so early that he was more than a little surprised when he heard the ding of the elevator announcing some else's presence.

Looking up he saw one of the night's security team escorting a young woman with long dark hair into the bullpen and was shocked when he realised just who she was, primarily because he hadn't really expected her of all people to ever want to step into this building again, yet alone come and see him.

NCIS

Abigail Sciuto or Abby to her 'so called' friends/colleagues, woke for the third day in a row with a great sense of satisfaction. The first part of the plan had worked perfectly, ridding her of the annoying agent who had, for some unknown reason, never completely trusted her since he had started working with the team, unlike the rest of the people at NCIS.

It was because of his distrust that she had taken more of an interest in him, than she had done with the other members of the team, other than the main target of the original plan. That interest had paid dividends, especially when she had managed to get an unwillingly given blood sample, thanks to the dog bite said agent had received. The fact that she had then found out who he really was because of said sample made the whole scenario even more satisfying.

It intrigued her as much as it did her acquaintances – her other family - that no one else knew about, that he had managed to hide his secret, and portray himself as someone completely different, not just from the team but from the team leader in particular.

Over the years prior to the discovery, she had taken great pleasure in setting him up as the full guy for her so called 'mistakes', watching him beg about not being made to kneel at his desk, for hours on end, had been one of many highlights in the past few years. Only six months ago when the agent had shot the dog that had bitten him, she had enjoyed herself immensely, as she read him the riot act for shooting the mutt, the only problem had been when he had taken a sudden turn for the worse, collapsing in the bullpen in front of everyone before being rushed to hospital.

It had been that collapse that had made Gibbs become was more interested in and caring towards him, than her and within days of that incident Gibbs was more standoffish than he had been previously. On hearing that particular news, her other family became increasingly impatient especially with the way things seemed to be unravelling and between them they formed a new plan, to not only destroy the young agent, but also the man who had imprisoned Pedro Hermandez and destroyed any hopes she had had of being re-united with her true blood family.

A telephoned the night before telling of how much the who worked for her family were enjoying their human punching bag and given her a sense of perverse pleasure, now however the hardest part of their plan was to start, was she going to be able to pull of this particularly difficult but necessary section of their strategy to enable them to accomplish what they wanted? To do it she needed to be able to convince her 'so called' friends/colleagues that she had no idea of what had happen to that particular young man after she had left him

She was however still confident in the knowledge that for last seven years she had foiled all the American agents of NCIS completely and even with the last six months being a little trickier than usual, she was still convinced that she had one Leroy Jethro Gibbs eating out of the palm of her hand, if everything went to plan and she could see no reason for it not to Gibbs would be in Mexico hunting for his missing agent by the end of the day, meaning that her family could take full advantage and get their revenge for the fact that Pedro Hermandez was still on death row and just days away from the electric chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well good morning my little ninja and how are we this fine pleasant Monday morning?" Antony DiNozzo enquired, whilst flashing his famous smile, as he stepped on to the elevator holding the doors open for Ziva David much to the annoyance of those already on board.

"Good morning Tony, I am fine thank you for asking." Ziva answered.

"So how'd you think Probie got on last week?" Tony questioned

"I do not know Tony, I was unable to contact him over the weekend, which is in itself - unusual" Ziva replied only to see the look of concern that cross Tony's features "You were not able to talk to him either?"

"No, even went round but he didn't answer, guessed he was out, after all his car wasn't there. Probie had better have good reason for disobeying rule number three" Tony answered the unease in his voice evident even if he was trying not to show it, just as the elevator dinged to indicate they were at their stop.

"It is not like Tim to disobey Gibbs' rules even though we were not on call this weekend being un-contactable is not..." Ziva was saying as they stepped off, her comments trailing off at the sight that greeted the pair, which neither had expected to see, Gibbs was in the middle of the bullpen hugging a young, dark haired female. Gibbs glanced towards his agents for a mere second before turning his attention back to the female in question placing his hand gently under her chin, lifting it up to face him, he was about to say something when Tony realised who the young female was

"Sarah McGee - what are you doing here?" Tony questioned, shocked to see the state his Probie's sister was in, it was obvious to anyone that looked at her that Sarah had been crying.

"It would appear that McGee is missing" Gibbs informed his agents as Director Vance's voice came down from above the bullpen

"Not missing Agent Gibbs" Vance informed. When all three agents looked at him, he just crooked his finger indicating them to follow and made his way to his office, immediately the group, including Sarah, made their way up stairs after the Director

NCIS

"Leon?" Gibbs queried as he walked in the door with his hand still gently holding Sarah shoulder in a show of support.

"Miss McGee, please take a seat" Vance said as he indicated to the conference table, it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs that Doctor Mallard and his assistant Palmer were already present and seated, nor did he miss that Abby was the only other person not present.

"Leon?" Gibbs tried again a little more forcefully as the five sat down

"In a moment Gibbs" Vance stated keeping his attention on Sarah "Miss McGee, when was the last time you heard from your brother?"

"Wednesday last week, he can to see me between lectures, told me he had to go to Mexico escort duty or something, though he didn't tell me for who or what, we arranged to meet up on Saturday as I'm due to fly to Europe later today to start my six months of employment placement for my degree at next week. I tried calling, until his phone didn't even ring anymore - going straight to voicemail instead, even went round several times on Saturday, to no answer. Finally let myself in late last night, because I was sure he'd be there, because he'd have to come to work today, but he wasn't." Sarah informed the whole group what she had already told Gibbs

"I see thank you" Vance replied before looking around at the rest of the assembled group before he continued "Sarah I'm afraid you're not going to like this, but you need to see it" Vance informed as he pick up the video remote pointing it at the screen and press the play button. His actions had everyone turning to the screen to find out what he was talking about.

As the screen came to life it was filled with the close up image of Timothy McGee from the shoulders up, gagged and being held forcefully in place by a head lock. It was clear that Tim had taken a nasty beating to his face the large ugly bruise on the right hand side gave testament to that along with the fact that his lower lip was split and bloody indicated that at some point it had obviously been cracked open, a dark yet visibly dry reddish substance stilled tinged the skin below, informing the gathered group that the damage had been inflicted some while ago, but the pain in his ever expressive eyes was obvious, that along with a mixture of sadness, resignation and something else that the group couldn't quite make out.

There was no volume playing as the symbol in the bottom left hand corner showed it was muted and it was several moments before the image zoomed out revealing the full image, Tim was naked from the waist up and his torso was covered angry looking bruises ranging in colour from a deep purple black to a sickly yellow. Sarah gasped a few choice words escaping before, her hand went flying over her mouth, hampering the rest of the group from hearing whatever Sarah verbally proclaimed, as a fresh round of tears streamed down her face, Ducky was immediately on his feet and by her side

Gibbs didn't need to hear the rest of what Sarah had said because his own mind was screaming all sorts of profanities and from the looks on the rest of his teams face so were theirs, they also had a mixture of surprise on their faces as they looked at the younger McGee, the only difference was they had all managed to stop themselves from exclaiming it out loud, following her outburst.

"Really, Director, was that completely necessary!" Ducky scolded, before he turned his complete attention to the young woman taking in her pulse and gently talking to her, for several minutes, as she forced herself to calm down.

"What's wrong with Tim's left leg?" Sarah questioned with concern, as she took in more detail of her brother's condition, having forced herself to look over at the still picture, now that the image had zoomed out even further, once more.

"Well though I can't be certain, my dear, it looks like it may be broken Sarah." Ducky informed, this caused Tony to turn back around again and look at the screen, visibly wincing at what he saw due to the fact that he hadn't looked at his Probie's legs since the second time the picture had zoomed out.

"What about Abby is she alright?" Gibbs questioned, Vance didn't answer instead he stood and open his office door.

"He was escorting Abby?" Sarah questioned obviously put two and two together as to who her brother had been escorting in Mexico, but at the same time there was also a strong hint of underlined anger at the news.

"Pam would you be so kind as to look after Miss McGee for a few minutes" It didn't take a genius to realise the Director didn't want Sarah to hear the details of the next part of the conversation, which only raised the concern for Abby's safety for all remaining members of the group.

"Pamela, my dear, please get Sarah a sweet hot tea, the poor girls had some rather nasty news I'm afraid" Ducky requested before reassuring the younger McGee "It will help with the shock my dear, oh and Pam do make sure she not left alone for the time being." Ducky finished off, as he too became worried for the forensic scientist.

"Certainly Director, Doctor" Pam replied entering the room and gently guiding Sarah out of the Directors office, as soon as the door shut Vance turned his attention back to the group, picking up the remote again and altering the channel. The image instantly changed to the Abby's lab and she could be seen working away at some evidence that was on the table in front of her. The relief in the room was instantly followed by confusion, Vance was just about to start his explanation, however before he could managed to get a word out Gibbs exploded.

"What the hell's going on Leon" Gibbs demanded standing up and getting into the man's personal space. Leon didn't back down as Gibb had been expecting instead he put his full authority, as Director of the agency, behind the challenge he made to the stubborn and hard head team leader in front of him it.

"How about you, let me tell you, what I know Gibbs."

Gibbs seem to consider that for the briefest moment before tilting his head to the side in what Vance could tell was an unspoken _'get on with it'_ order/challenge. Vance briefly looked over at the rest of the gathered group and would have laughed, if the situation hadn't have been so serious, at the matching expression's he saw on all of their faces.

Giving in with a sigh Vance started his explanation "I came in this morning to find an email from Miss Sciuto informing me that everything went well in Mexico, in actual fact her email told me the trip had been a complete success and that the university would like her to make regular visits each semester as a guest lecturer. A few minutes later I receive another message telling us that we have seventy two hours to release a certain Pedro Hermandez or Agent McGee dies" Vance paused as he took in the shocked silence

"Boss isn't that the guy…." Tony started but allowed his voice to trail off, as he received a glare from Gibbs

"You need to fix this Leon! You ordered McGee to escort Abby whilst she was in Mexico - someone you know damned well he doesn't get on with - just because an agent has to be able to put aside personal feelings at all times. Now you're telling us that Abby's fine and McGee's…." the words falter as he indicated back to the screen, as he flopped backwards into his chair, his relationship with McGee had gotten onto a better footing since the incident with the damned dog, Butch, during the Hanson case six months ago.

He had insisted on staying at the younger man's apartment, after his emergency trip to the hospital, following his allergic reaction to one of the medications he had been given due to dog bites he had received. Gibbs had stayed there for a little over a week and the two of them had discussed a lot of issues and developed a stronger relationship, not quite the strong father/son affiliation he had with Tony but along similar lines, it had continued to grow over the last few months and he couldn't quite get his head round the fact the kid was possibly lost to them.

Vance understood Gibbs anger and didn't challenge him on it for a moment, because only he knew just how guilty he was feeling about the situation, after all he'd had only been Director for just under five months and hadn't fully appreciated the apparent problem between Agent McGee and the temperamental Forensic Scientist. Though Vance had witness a handful of hostile moments between the pair, he never paid it much attention as something else more pressing always seem to need his attention, however he wasn't the only one to blame for this situation and he was more than happy to spread the blame as he made that known.

"It would appear that Miss Sciuto went against the advice and took her class out into the desert."

"McGee would never allow her to do such a thing" Ziva re-butted, angered at what she thought the director was implying

Vance held up his hands to stop any other protests, as he let the rest of them know what he had already found out and actions taken so far "Well according to the students, Miss Sciuto apparently didn't give him any choice in the matter. After watching the video, I immediately placed a call to the Dean of the university in Mexico, let me tell you that the conversation was very enlightening"

Now the Director placed a small tape player on the table and pressed play

 _"Director Vance, it would appear that, and I do not know how, but somehow, the Reynosa Drug Cartel found out about the visit of Miss Sciuto and her escort Agent McGee to Mexico, all that I can tell you about what happened is what the students have managed to informed me._

 _It would appear that on Friday morning Ms Sciuto announce that the class was going to go to the crime scene,_ _Agent McGee attempted to enforce the advice and instructions given to them for their own safety but Miss Sciuto would have none of it. From what the students overheard she informed him that she was going with or without him and that all she had to do was tell someone called Gibbs that he'd upset her and then his life would be a living hell and that she could ensure the end of his career through Gibbs._

 _From what the students also informed me, only the brave actions of Agent McGee at the scene of the confrontation with Paloma Reynosa, when he - without a second thought, I might add - offered himself up to her and her guards in exchange for the release of the students and Miss Sciuto, that allowed the rest group to return to the university, after having his offer was accepted"_

 _At midday on Friday Miss Sciuto was escorted to the airport and informed that she would no longer be welcome here as a guest lecture, especially if she was so readily willing to ignore advice given for her own protection and that it would be for the best if she never to return to Mexico._

 _Our police force started searching for Agent McGee as soon as we formed them of the situation, but as you can appreciate the Cartel had a massive advantage due to the delay caused by the length of time it took the group to get back to the university and the police to get to the location. I spoke to them just moments before your call and as of yet they have had no luck in locating him. They therefore believe and I would agree with them that he, more than likely, is being held in the ranch owned by Paloma Reynosa which, I hate to tell you, as everyone knows is heavily guarded._

"Right now, I personally don't see how Miss Sciuto can possibly say everything went well" Vance's anger was evident to all, but it was also very well controlled, as he hit the stop button on the recorder, the stunned silence in the room spoke volumes "You know the rules, we don't negotiate with terrorists Gibbs. Pedro Hermandez is due to be executed three weeks from today"

"Oh Timothy." Ducky stated sadly quietly

"She's still trying to play favourites, even though she must know that we know the truth about all the manipulations she's pulled over the years, hasn't she learnt anything?" Tony said in shocked disbelief

"Obviously not DiNozzo." Gibbs growled "Would have thought after that dog case she would have realised that I wouldn't take just her word on anything anymore, especially once I learnt what really happened with Mawher case, because of it."

"Yeah nearly losing Tim, to a dog bite, woke us all up boss." Tony sympathised, as the memories of that dreadful day, watching Tim suddenly collapse unable to breathe, surface back into his mind along with the incoherent mutterings Tim had made later in his fevered state whilst he had sat by his bedside.

"Well clearly not all of us Tony! There has to be something we can do!" Ziva implored out of frustration mixed with anger

"I'm open to suggestions" Vance informed, it hadn't gone unnoticed how quiet Gibbs was being

"Well, it's obvious we go to Mexico." Tony stated forcefully regaining his composure, as his need to help his Probie/Brother kicked in.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option Agent DiNozzo, at least not for your entire team" Vance replied, looking directly at Gibbs, he was about to inform them of his idea when there was a knock on the door, he watched silently as Gibbs got up and answered it without waiting for the okay to do so

"It appears we have a problem Gibbs" Fornell stated leaving out the pleasantries, but handing over coffee, as he walked in the room, followed closely by Ron Sacks, carrying a two trays of mixed hot drinks.

"Guess you might all be in here" Sacks reasoned as he put one tray on the table in front of Ducky and Palmer before handing Tony and Ziva each a cup, as Fornell took another two handing one to the Director and sipping from the other

Tony dryly threw out a comment "Mexico isn't your area"

"Not yours either, however missing federal agents – tends to falls under FBI jurisdiction, no matter what the country" came the calm reply from Sacks before he picked up the last cup.

"Looks like the message was sent to all agencies in order to gain the most attention, our Director was already getting calls from other agencies, as we left to come here." Fornell informed the group.

"Good the more help we get, the better our chances are that we will be able to get McGee back alive" Vance stated still feeling guilty about sending Tim with Abby in the first place

"You really think that's possible, Director?" Ducky questioned quietly, the question went unanswered as the older man realised everyone's attention was focused on the young woman in the outer office.

Seeing Sarah sitting on the sofa, still clearly upset, just outside the door, Gibbs held his arms out offering her a comforting hug which Sarah McGee immediately accepted as she asked for help "How? How do I tell our parents?"

"I will contact them personally Sarah" Vance informed, only to be heavily rebuked by the medical examiner "I think not Director, not with your record of subtly when it comes to dealing with relatives, no I think this could do with more of a gentleman's touch."

Gibbs smirked, before asking the young woman were her parents where "Dad's aboard the Enterprise overseeing some routine exercises, err I'm not sure of mums rota this week, so she'll either be at home or at the hospital on base"

"I take your words under advancement Doctor, however and I will be the one to inform your parents Sarah" Vance informed

Gibbs however wanted more answers and help, he gave out instructions as he pulled out his mobile and dial the needed number from memory.

"Tony, Ziva go get Abby, bring her up here, but not via the bull pen. I don't care how you do it, but you get her in here and don't tell her anything …Franks…yeah it's me…need a favour, several actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He woke up, on his side, back in his cell and was momentarily thankful for the small mercy it brought, as the name Pedro Hermandez buzzed around his head, Tim recognised the name but couldn't immediately place it, even as the image of a man with dark greasy hair and mean eyes leaning over him swam into view, why was it any time he heard that name that image always appeared? Shaking away that particular thought, as it wasn't important, Tim refocused his attention back on the demand that had been made _~Pedro Hermandez_...~, ~ _Pedro Hermandez...Where have I heard that name?...Oh Crap!~_ Realisation dawned, however it wasn't the only thing that he realised at that moment, as a hand slipped softly over left hand side his face.

"I see you've finally realised the reason for your current predicament or a least part of it" Paloma Reynosa crowed, with a sinister smile.

Looking at the woman made his skin crawl, however Tim shifted in his position raising himself up the best he could so that he was leaning heavily on his right arm as he recalled their meeting.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _"My name is Timothy McGee. I'm a United States federal agent. I'm worth a lot to them, Okay?" he said before handing her his badge. "Now, if you just let them go, you can keep me."_

 _She looked at the badge and then tossed it back to him. "You're a brave man, Timothy McGee. Do you know who I am?"_

 _"No." Tim replied honestly._

 _"My name is Paloma Reynosa." she stated factually._

 _"Reynosa, as in..." Tim gulped._

 _"Reynosa Drug Cartel. At least that's what you would call it." Paloma replied._

 _"Yeah, we're screwed," Tim whispered to Abby, but noticed that Abby and Paloma exchanged a silent acknowledgment to each other which confused him._

 _Paloma obviously heard what he had said, even if she didn't notice what he saw, because she laughed whilst signalling to her men. "Yes, I would say you in particular are, Agent McGee. I'm sure however, your colleague and these students, will be grateful that I am accepting you're generous offer." Three very beefy guys had stepped forward as Paloma spoke, one of the men nudge Abby out the way before he and one of the others took hold of Tim's arms firmly from either side, whilst the third kept his gun firmly levelled, pointing directly towards Tim' chest._

" _Now Miss Sciuto; you and your students may leave." Paloma informed and instructed at the same time._

 _Tim watched as Abby hesitated for the briefest of moments, throwing him a quick glancing glare followed by a smirk, ~What the hell was that about and how the hell does Paloma know Abby's name?~, before moving away and getting on the bus with the rest of the group. As the bus pulled away something heavy made contact with the back of his head sending Tim into oblivion._

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"Where are my manners, we haven't fed you since you came to us" She cooed, as she slipped a finger under the gagged and pulled it out of his mouth, before untying it from behind.

"They won't release him" Tim rasped, it felt strange hearing his own voice out loud, it also hurt as his throat was raw with dryness.

"Still trying to play the brave little agent." Paloma laughed lightly. Taking hold of Tim's head, none to gently, tilting it slightly before placing a bottle of water against his lips and instructing him "Drink."

Tim didn't trust her but also had no real choice in the matter, as the water started to flow, if he didn't swallow the liquid, he would have chocked, so he drank the water and enjoyed the little relief to his thirst and dry throat that came from it, though the bottle was all too soon removed.

"Now you need to eat, sit up." Paloma instructed, Tim slowly and painfully manoeuvred himself so he was sitting up, which wasn't easy with his hands still tied behind his back and no help, leaning himself back against the concrete wall behind.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned

"To get my father back." Paloma replied as if it was obvious.

"No this – feeding me? You're only going to kill me anyway." Tim pressed

He thought he made out a ghost of a smile cross Paloma's features for a moment, she ran her hand down his face again but this time didn't stop there as she ghosted it over his bare chest, causing Tim to flinch and shiver involuntarily especially when her hand slid into his trousers.

"What makes you so sure of that?" she asked as she removed her hand turning away and picking up a bowl from the tray on the floor "After all my men like having a human punching bag and you play the part so well."

"Yo..." Tim started but got cut off as a spoonful of food was shoved into his mouth.

"Eat!" Paloma ordered

Whatever the food was, not that it taste particularly nice, it made Tim realise how hungry he actually was so he ate, each time he swallowed a mouthful, another one was there to replace it, however being of a logical mind Tim counted and they'd only reach eight spoonful's when the food stopped coming and the gag was put firmly back in place.

"Can't have you getting your strength back, after all you may try to put up a fight." Paloma stated as if she read his thoughts, she gathered up the bowl and bottle before she got up but turned around making an announcement that shocked Tim more than anything else could have since, his ordeal had started "By the time I'm through with you, you'll wish you had died, like you should have, with the rest of your pathetic family, in the explosion." before he could even try to ask what the hell she had meant by the comment Paloma had walked out the door closing it firmly behind her.

Tim sat there staring at the door; his mind filled with confusion at the comments that had been made, as images that had haunt his dreams for as a long as he could remember, floated through his mind, the strongest they had ever been.

 _Walking down a road with a man in a dark uniform and a strawberry blond woman by his side, laughing and joking -_ that image always made gave him a safe feeling whilst the ones that followed, always left him feeling scared and afraid.

 _Hearing a strange popping noise, the sound of breaking glass and screeching tires_

 _Turning from the shop window, he'd been looking through, in time to see a car blow into those same safe people he been with moments before._

 _Running towards the up turned car as flames started to engulf the vehicle._

 _The feeling of flying through the air moments later._

 _A man with dark greasy hair and mean eyes leaning over him, as he lay unable to move, swimming into view._

 _The feeling of being scared as he was carried away as he called out for the safe people he could no longer see._

 _Being dump in a darkening alley way_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unwanted memories that scared him, that he'd worked so hard to bury so he could move on with his life, his thoughts gave way to the earlier part of the conversation he didn't particularly want to contemplate being forced to live like this for any length of time either, so instead he forced himself to recalled a more recent memory - the threats that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

" _No Abby we're not taking the students out there it's too dangerous" Tim argued back as forcefully as he could._

" _Don't be such a party pooper McGee! You're such a baby and to think the Director believes you're the future of the Agency - what a joke! I'm going whether you like it or not, with or without you, oh and before you get any other ideas of not coming, just remember who's still the favourite as far as Gibbs is concerned. All I have to do is tell him that you upset me and he'll make your life a living hell" Abby stated triumphantly, she still firmly believed it in spite of everything._

" _You wouldn't" McGee countered in disbelief of what he was hearing, after all the relationship he had with Gibbs had gotten onto a good footing in the last few month, but Tim was scared it could just as easily slip away again._

" _You know I could always imply that it was something a little more physical, then you could kiss your job goodbye as well" Abby smirked._

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

NCIS

By the time Tony and Ziva got back to the director's office with Abby, Sarah was nowhere to be seen and neither was Ducky or Jimmy Palmer, which told both agents exactly what they needed to know, the young woman had been removed from the Directors office to avoid the possibility of a confrontation with the woman they were currently escorting and from the looks on Fornell's and Sack's faces they had been brought up to speed, during their absence.

"Morning" Abby greeted everyone, happily and seemingly completely unaware of what was about to happen, looking as though she was unsure why the FBI agents were in the room, as she made her way towards Gibbs.

"Abby" Gibbs growled backing off, pointing to a chair in a silent order telling her to sit, a look of confusion spread across her features but she complied ~ _so I guess they found out about McGee, well I just need to stick the plan and play dumb, after all they don't have a clue~_

Vance stepped forward as Gibbs moved over to the window, apparently playing with his phone.

"So Miss Sciuto tell me about Mexico." Vance ordered

"I told you everything in my report, which I emailed to you first thing Director" Abby replied simply with a touch of confusion for good measure ~ _Well not everything_ ~

"Really are you sure about that?" Vance questioned, trying to keep calm and poker faced, as not to give anything away

"Yes sir." Came the short reply

"So would you care to enlighten me as to where I might find Agent McGee?"

"Well if he isn't here, how would I know sir?" Abby feigned ignorance. _~At the ranch being beaten to a pulp hopefully~_

"Are you really _that_ stupid?" Ron asked before he could stop himself, everyone knew that the pair didn't get on and that their 'relationship' was almost as frosty as Abby's and Tim's.

"I began your pardon?" Abby questioned pretending to take offence, but much to her annoyance no one jumped to her defence and Vance quickly regained her attention, whilst Fornell and Gibbs sent scolding looks to Sacks, who shrugged apologetically at them, but not at Abby.

"So you didn't go out to the dessert and meet up with anyone, whilst you were in Mexico?" Vance asked.

Abby immediately decided to turn the tables on them, after all Gibbs would believe her over anyone any day, since she had worked hard to make sure she was his favourite, besides it had been the perfect way to get close to the man her family wanted to hurt the most - even if things were still a little pear shaped right now because the incident with the dog six months ago, which was all McGee's fault anyway.

"Well, yeah we went out there, McGee thought it would be a good idea for the students to see a real crime scene." Abby stated defensively whilst happily thinking things couldn't get any better.

"Really?" Vance questioned as he again placed the tape player on the table and hit play, cutting it off before the recording play the part where it informed that McGee hadn't yet been located.

Abby listened to what was being said, with growing horror as it dawned on her, that the students had informed on her, whilst also realising that not only had she been caught lying, but everyone in the room knew it.

"Would you care to try again Abby?" Gibbs asked from right behind her, making her jump as she hadn't been aware that the man had even moved, when Vance hit the stop button on the recorder, unable to keep the anger from his voice

"Gibbs...I" Abby started only to be cut off as Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table right next to her

"Don't even think about lying again." Shocked by the fury in his tone, tears started to well up in Abby's eyes but she blinked them away fast, knowing no sympathy would be coming her way, at least not at this moment.

"Fine, I took us out there! But nothing happened." Abby admitted feeling extremely annoyed at the way she was being spoken to by Gibbs of all people _~Well nothing that wasn't planned anyways~_

"Unbelievable!" Gibbs shouted as he turned and walked back across the room, before temptation got the better of him, as he wouldn't have just dished out one of his legendary the head slaps.

"Hate to tell you this Abby - but we know you're lying" Tony stated coldly

Deciding to let them think that she thought Tim wouldn't have been held hostage long, she continued to fake stupidity over what happened "Oh let me guess, poor little Timmy couldn't handle a getting a little roughed up and he's sulking down in the bullpen, making you all feel sorry for him, whilst Ducky and Palmer make fuss over his minor bruises" Abby's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Do you really believe that Abby?" Ziva questioned with distain

"So you're admitting Agent McGee risked his life to save you and the students" Fornell

"Oh come on, that's a little over the top even for you Fornell, 'risked his life' - that woman was all talk, just making a show, because of the students. Nothing bad would have happen to him, it's not like it wouldn't have taken them long to recognise that he's not a real agent. They probably only kept him a couple of hours to shake him up a bit. He was probably on the next flight home after mine" Abby retorted continuing to play her part in the deception.

"Not a real..." Tony lost his words in his anger at Abby stupid comment, Ziva place a restraining hand on this arm, even whilst fiddling aggressively with a knife in her other one, whilst Vance hit the remote for the television making the still image of Tim McGee bruised and battered filled the screen.

"Yeah good one guys, hate to tell you this, but it's not April fool's day or all hallows eve" Abby scoffed pretending not believing the image was real, whilst being secretly pleased that McGee was finally getting what she thought he deserved. Gibbs was back behind her and he lean down so his mouth was next to her ear, but he spoke loud enough to ensure everyone heard him.

"You better hope that we get him back in one piece Abby or I'm going to make your life a living hell" Gibbs threaten, Abby visibly flinched as her own threat to McGee was directed towards her.

"It's not a joke?" Continuing her pretence, she ensure to lower her voice, making the words almost a whisper, as if shocked.

"We have just under seventy hours to find him, or he's dead Abby" Ziva informed her harshly

"But you're going to get him back? Right Gibbs" Abby questioned, faking concern.

"Of course we are" Gibbs informed forcefully without enlightening the forensic scientist that he wouldn't be going and Vance jumped in to stop Abby from responding throwing another spanner in the works that she hadn't expected to happen.

"Miss Sciuto, unlike my predecessor I am not willing to overlook your behaviour. I have regular meeting with Human Resources and your conduct is a constant topic of conversation and the accounts department keeps me informed of any outstanding monetary issues and it has been brought to my attention that you have never paid the five hundred dollars to them so they can reimburse Agent McGee back for the jacket of his that you ruined, like you've been asked to."

"Bearing this in mind and with your conduct last week I am here by relieving you of your duties, without pay until further notice whilst a full investigation is launch into your behaviour and we will be docking the five hundred dollars money from this month's wages; Agent McGee has waited long enough!"

"But you can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong!" Abby splattered, realising she was fast losing control of the situation, but at least she knew that Gibbs was going to Mexico to try and get McGee back which meant that the plan was still working.

"I most certainly can and you most certain have, the falsified the report you sent me this morning that alone is reason enough! Agent Smithe will escort you out and no, you may not go back to the lab to get anything." Vance informed before he opened the door to the office revealing Agent Smithe standing there waiting "And just so you're aware after the investigation is complete, and if I have my way, which is highly likely - you'll be lucky to get a job cleaning toilets"

"Guys...I..." Abby faltered as she made another attempt at playing the victim

"Forget it Abby we are no longer interested" Gibbs informed her as his phone rang, Gibbs deliberately turned his back on her and answered the call as Smithe forcefully usher her from the Directors office.

NCIS

Tim didn't know how long he'd starred at the door after Paloma's visit, but he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was lying on his side, drenched in water. Shaking his head, trying to clear the fog, he heard laughter all around him, seconds before the first kick landed heavily in his groin.

The contact made him gag as the food he'd had eaten threaten a return journey, that never actually happened, as numerous kicks landed on his abdomen, the dull aches that had been there from the previous beatings where instantly replaced with severe pain, before rough hands were suddenly pulling him off the ground.

"Time to move pretty boy." A gruff voice informed him

"Yeah the boss lady wants have some fun, before we get to play again" Another voice enlightened happily

~Fun, what does he mean by fun?~ Thought Tim in complete confusion as he was dragged from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Secretary Jarvis wasn't having a good day and it wasn't even 9am. He'd been on his way to the Pentagon, when he received the call from Vance informing him of the situation and he immediate told his drive to re-direct them to Navy Yard.

Arriving in time to see a tattooed woman, visibly upset, being escorted out of the of the building, this had him momentarily faltering in his footsteps to watch, before he got his head back in the game and went inside

"Mr Secretary, their waiting for you up in MTAC, sir" the security guard informed, as they went through the standard entrance procedure

"Thank you" Jarvis replied in acknowledgement

NCIS

"Gear up and you fly as soon as you get to the airport" Hetty ordered after she had re-laid the news to her top team, they had all been stunned and angered by the news that one of their own was being held against his will. They all knew Agent McGee and had worked with him several times, so they were only too eager to help, after they had settled down from voicing their shock and horror, Hetty had gone on to inform them of Director Vance's plan to send them along with DiNozzo and Ziva, from his own team, to try and get him back in one piece even though they knew it wouldn't be unharmed.

They moved out of her office, knowing that Hetty was about to partake in a conference call, that they didn't need to be there for. So as they gathered their things the discussion started.

"Shame Gibbs can't come, snipers are always useful for this sort of thing" Sam remarked

"Yeah but he's too close, there's no way Vance would risk it" Callen replied

"Close?" Kensi questioned "He and McGee?"

"God no!" Callen exclaimed in disgust before explaining "Paloma father Pedro Hermandez killed Gibbs wife and daughter Kelly, because they witness something they shouldn't. Pedro killed the agent that was driving them as part of their security detail. Their car crashed, landing on it roof before it exploded killing several innocent bystanders in the process, Pedro's on death row, and the only reason his sentence hasn't been downgraded is because of Gibbs. Come to think about it I think the date's been set and it's soon too."

"You think this is why this has happened now, some sort of twisted revenge?" Sam probed, they all knew Callen and Gibbs were good friends.

"It's really the only explanation, but how Paloma knew McGee and Abby were in Mexico in the first place, yet alone out in the desert at an unsolved crime scene? These are just somethings we need to figure out." Callen responded as they made their way out the building to the car.

"Let's ask Eric to start digging" Deeks suggested, pulling out his phone, they all knew that was something that the DC team relied on Tim to do under normal circumstances.

"Yeah, that way we'll hopefully know more by the time we get there. Having Franks already in Mexico going to be a plus too, I believe he'll do a little reconnaissance around the area before we get there. Tim's too good of an agent; let's not loss him" Callen encouraged.

NCIS

After leaving the Navy Yard Abby's mask fell, it was time to inform her uncle that their two part plan was working nicely and that soon not only would she and her family would finally get their revenge on Gibbs by using the one person Gibbs didn't even realise still existed, doing this would mean that they would finally finish the job Pedro Hermandez had started so many years ago, when he killed Gibbs wife, daughter and by happy coincidence his wife's extended family.

It would also mean, if everything went to plan, Gibbs would not be in any position to attend the final meeting of the decision board regarding Pedro's execution, which gave Abby hope that finally things were going in the direct that her family wanted.

NCIS

"Leon" Jarvis greeted as he entered the room, noticing his god daughter was sitting in the front row with Doctor Mallard and his assistant either side of her, directly behind where Leon Vance and Agent Gibbs stood were waiting for him. Tony and Ziva were off to one side.

"Sarah" Clayton greeted as he made his way over to her

"Uncle" Sarah returned the greeting jumping up to hug the man she knew technically wasn't her uncle, but it was always how she greeted him.

"Mr Secretary, we're just waiting for the Admiral" Leon informed a little affronted at being ignored.

Jarvis nodded as he took in the screen it was split into four images, top right was a stilled image of Agent McGee, a young man that Jarvis knew well because of their family connection. Jarvis winced at seeing how badly injured the young man appeared to be.

Glancing over the remainder of the screen Jarvis saw that the top left was an office with no-one currently in attendance, but easily recognised to the man, having been seen many times, as Admiral McGee's. The bottom right was grainy imagine of a rough looking man that Jarvis didn't recognise at all and the bottom left image was a surprise – Hetty from LA.

"I've taken the liberty whilst we waited to speak to our LA team, Hetty was already aware of the situation, and agent Callen's team are preparing to leave now, Fornell, Sacks, Ziva and DiNozzo will join them later." Vance informed before point to the grainy image of the rough older looking man and explaining his presence on the conference call "Mike Franks is a former agent, that currently lives in Mexico, well just on the edge of it anyway" just as Vance finished there was movement in the top right hand screen.

Admiral Arthur McGee rushed into his office "Mr Secretary – Good Morning Sir."

"Morning it might be Admiral, but good it certainly is not." Jarvis informed, following the other man's lead of keeping everything professional, not liking that it appear his friend hadn't been given any indication as to what this conference call was about.

"Sir?" Admiral McGee questioned, but it was Vance that took up the conversation

"Admiral, we have some bad new regarding your son, Agent McGee" Vance informed

"Timothy?" Admiral questioned before he appeared to really recognise exactly what one of the images on his screen was depicting "Oh my god Tim!"

Off to the side Ducky was shaking his head at the less than tactful way Vance had dealt with informing Tim's father.

"My god, Clayton, what happened?" Admiral McGee stuttered dropping all formality

Gibbs stepped in glaring at Vance "Your son saved a group of students and their teacher from the Reynosa Drug Cartel in Mexico, and is now being held as ransom"

"Mexico?! What on earth was Tim doing in Mexico?"

Twenty minutes later and the full situation had been re-laid to the visibly shocked father, however Arthur McGee had a surprise of his own that none of the group in MTAC had been expecting.

"I think there is something you should know." Hearing uncertainty in the voice of someone who held such a high position in the Navy was unusual.

"Are you sure Arthur?" Clayton Jarvis questioned, as he easily guess what his friend was about to tell the group.

"They need to know Clayton" Arthur replied.

"Admiral?" Gibbs questioned, but the man's attention was on his daughter, who was standing next to Clayton Jarvis with both Tony and Ziva standing supportively nearby.

"I didn't want you to find out, not like this, sweetheart" Arthur addressed his daughter, apologetically.

"Daddy?" Sarah questioned, fear edging in to her voice, not caring about the others.

"Timothy's adopted Sarah." Arthur informed gently, stunned silence greeted the Admirals words, before he managed to find the words to continue as he address the group as a whole "Don't get me wrong, I love him as if he were my own, but it would be wrong of me to not tell you at this time."

Gibbs was shocked, he'd never imagine Tim wasn't the Admirals son, he had never once hinted at being adopted, which raised questions in itself. "Does he know?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Yes, yes Tim is aware that Rachelle and I are not his birth parents"

"I…..I don't understand, daddy." Sarah sounded lost.

"I know sweetheart, just listen for a minute okay?" Arthur replied and Gibbs watched as Sarah gave a weak nod "There's my good girl. Okay let's see, where to start"

"The beginning is usually a good place" Vance interrupted, not liking the fact the Admiral and the SecNav seemed to be on such good terms, only to be on the receiving end of multiple glares, however Arthur wasn't looking at him as he had a faraway look in his eye but his next words did acknowledge that the Directors words had been heard.

"Yes, your right, but first I need to tell you, that we had been told that due to complications during Sarah's birth, Rachelle wouldn't be able to have any more children." As he spoke Arthur McGee focused his attention on Gibbs "Sarah was round two, when I was transferred to California. Rachelle managed to get a transfer to the hospital on the base, something she has always done. Her transfer came with a promotion to head nurse of the children's ward, Rachelle specialised in her nursing qualification on childcare."

"I was away at sea, had been for a couple of months, when a young boy was brought in, he had been found hiding in a shops outdoor storage closet, a nasty head injury was the primary concern, it soon became apparent that the boy was extremely confused, as well as being scared. There were other injuries, a fractured wrist and several broken ribs, but what upset the entire team was that the young boy couldn't even tell them the last time he had anything, not even when he had last eaten."

"Of course the police carried out an exhaustive investigation, however they were left baffled as to how he became injured and why there was no missing person's report made matching his description. The hospital was more concerned with the fact that the poor boy didn't appear to remember his own name, even though he seem highly intelligent and answered any education question with ease."

"By the time I returned, a few weeks later, Rachelle had grown very fond of the boy. I had only been home a few days when I saw for myself how attached my wife was becoming. I decided to pay a visit to the boy myself just to make sure Rachelle wasn't getting caught up in the moment. I remember his doctor, on my first visit telling me the boy became very scared every time someone different entered his room, especially men and it might be best if I didn't go in."

"Rachelle and I went into the room together and Rachelle carefully introduced me, though he was naturally nervous and unsure, I found him to be very respectful, he did however seem oddly drawn to my uniform and I spent a few moments talking to him about my uniform and the navy, and he slowly relaxed. After that I visited when I could."

"A few weeks later, Rachelle came home all upset at the fact that the boy was going to be put into a care home when he was going to be released from hospital, she ranted and raved for hours at the injustice of it all, angered not just at the boy's family for abandoning him when he need them the most, but the fact that no one seem to realise that going into a care home with no memory was the last thing the boy needed."

"That's when I suggest we take him in, give the boy a home and the safety he so obviously craved, you properly could have knock my wife over with a feather at that moment." Arthur grinned at the memory "Anyways we went through all the correct channels, gave the boy a name, Timothy after Rachelle's late father, and was given permission to foster at first and then a short time later to actually adopt him."

"Did you ever find out what caused his injuries Admiral?" Ducky questioned.

"Not specifically, the doctors believed he'd suffered some form of blow to his head that corresponded with the injury he had. One doctor even suggested that he looked like he had been thrown from a moving car when he first arrived at the hospital. Unfortunately, Tim was never able to give us any real details, just the odd snip it now and again when we comforted him following a nightmare, but that was never enough to tell us what happened." Arthur McGee reflexed sadly.

"Timothy underwent a battery of test in order to approximate his age, from his level of schooling, appearance wise he seem to be around nine, but was deemed to be eleven. Though when he started school he was soon moved up when it became apparent his IQ was higher than his peers." The Admiral smiled suddenly "The day we officially adopted him became his birthday. I know he still has the occasional flashbacks and nightmares, but nothing more than that, and they have never been something I have forced him to discuss."

As he finished Arthur turned his attention back to his daughter "Sarah, sweetheart, I need you not to contact your mother." When Sarah went to protest the Admiral cut her off "No darling I will, with the SecNav permission, take emergency leave and go home, your mothers having another round of chemo today, I think its best that I go directly to her."

"Of course Arthur." Jarvis gave his immediate approval of Arthur's intentions, as he was already aware of the treatment the Admirals wife was receiving.

"Thank you, sir." Arthur acknowledged before continuing his conversation with his daughter "I will contact the university and explain everything, Sweetheart. Under the circumstances I am sure they will understand exams are the last thing you need to be worrying about right now"

"No need Arthur I will deal with that." Jarvis informed "Sarah is more than welcome to stay with Anna and I, Arthur, unless you'd like us to arrange to get her home?"

"Sarah?" Arthur questioned, giving his daughter the choice

"Mum's going to need both of us daddy." Sarah replied, and the pride on the Admiral face was obvious to everyone.

"Very well, know will someone please tell me how we are planning on getting Timothy home?"

NCIS

"Do you think this plans going to work?" Fornell enquired as he caught up with the Gibbs, as they made their way down the together.

"At the moment Tobias it's the only plan we've got, so yeah I have to believe it's going to work – can't lose him not now, not like this" Gibbs answered before giving the remaining members of his team the order they were waiting for "Tony, Ziva gear up and head out, don't forget to look out for Ducky. Remember that Mike knows what he's talking about even if he is retired, Tobias and Callen have joint leadership on this"

"Yes boss"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Agent Harrison" Gibbs called across the bullpen, a young female agent with short blonde hair looked up, before standing and making her way over.

"Sarah this is Agent Leanna Harrison, she's going to take you back to your dorm before escorting you to the airport, okay" Gibbs informed.

"What about my flight?" Sarah questioned

"I'll make sure that there's a ticket waiting for you at the Airport" Gibbs replied with ease

"That won't be necessary Gibbs, I'll be escorting my god daughter to the airport" Jarvis informed as he came down the stairs before he turned his attention to Sarah "Now I need to go to a meeting, but as soon as that's over I will come and get you"

"Okay" Sarah replied weakly with a smile

"Agent Harrison?" Jarvis looked to the female agent

"Yes sir."

"Please stay with my god daughter until I can get to the campus"

"As you wish sir."

Agent Harrison smiled at Sarah and indicated towards the elevator whilst giving a nod to Gibbs, Sarah said nothing, understanding the Tim's team had things to do before they could get going, so she gave them a tentative smile before moving away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tim had struggled the little he could as they changed how he was tied up, when they got him to the new room, especially after he had seen what was on the table near the door as they had past it. He was now manacled by his wrist above his head with his back to the room. The height of the manacles meant that his toes only just touched the floor.

They had kicked and punched him some more during the transitional struggle before easily getting the upper hand and chaining him up, but at least this time they didn't do anything else, leaving him alone for what felt like forever, the aching in his arms were a testament to that.

"So how are you liking your new room?" Paloma enquired feigning concern, as she entered the room sometime later, Tim just starred at her from a difficult angle, in disbelief, after all the gag was still in place so he knew she didn't actually expect an answer, he began to wonder if he really wanted to know what the men had meant by the word play when he saw what Paloma was holding.

"Yes, well that is to be expected, but you've been holding out on us Timothy McGee" Paloma continued very much like Tim had actually replied, moving up behind him and seductively stroking his back, running her fingers over the nasty, but thankfully now fading, scar on his neck, before removing the gag

"About what exactly?" Tim questioned confused, after forcing himself to swallow trying to elevate the dryness in his throat.

"You're not just a NCIS agent; you're the adopted son of an Admiral, which means we have a second source of leverage"

Tim was shocked by Paloma announcement "How?..."

Paloma cut him off before he could finished "You're not the only one who has contacts, admittedly you seem to have managed to keep a lot more of your life private than others." Paloma explained as she walk over to a tripod and switch on the device perch on top of it, smirking happily. "I am always told that parents are willing to do anything for their children, I wonder if that goes for children who are adopted? Currently your Navy is very good at stopping us, do you think the Admiral be willing to look the other way a time or two for the promise of your safe return?"

"I think my father will see right through your lies." Tim retorted with confidence.

"May be so, but by the time this recording is finished, you're going to be begging him to do just that." Pamola revealed as she made a show of placing the whip down on the table before picking up a Taser gun.

"Let just see how well you scream Timothy, after all you done such a wonderful job of keeping quiet so far and it will help loosen up your tongue" Paloma teased.

Tim knew what was coming, he had experienced it before and he didn't have to wait long as something was firmly press against his back. Agony seared through every part of him, however he did successfully bite back what his tormentor wanted to hear much to the annoyance of Paloma.

NCIS

Gibbs wasn't good at waiting, anyone who knew him knew that, but waiting was all he could do as far as the rescue plan was concerned, so instead he turned his attention into finding out more information about his youngest agent.

Though their relationship had improved, he realised the young man was still not able to confide in him as much as the other members of his team where able too. Tim seem very much to have compartmentalised his life, very much keeping his work and family separate. It was this recognition that made Gibbs realised that though their relationship had improved, that improvement only revolved around the issues of being part of Gibbs team, his need to keep his life outside of work private meant that Tim had never mentioned his mother's illness.

This saddened the older agent more than he cared to admit, however Gibbs had learnt a lot, during the session in MTAC, however he still had a lot of questions and was determined to find out all he could to give him the best chance of helping the boy he looked at as one of his own. He had no timing's or dates to work with, only a location, as a team they had worked cases with that amount of poor information and again results.

Results, Gibbs had to acknowledge usually coming from the young man skills with technology, he himself barely managed to use. Now having had to stay behind whilst the rest of the team travelled to Mexico, Gibbs didn't want to struggle, so he put in a request to the head of the agencies cyber unit and force himself to work through the reports on his desk, whilst also making plans, as he waited for results/news from any front.

It was early evening when his phone finally rang, it didn't get to ring a second time before it was answered, as he was still sitting at his desk alone in their teams section of the bullpen "Yeah Gibbs"

"The LA team has landed; and are taking a few hours to observe and scout the area, whilst we wait for the others so we can discuss the next move" Franks informed

"Sounds good; just keep me informed will ya." Gibbs annoyance of having to sit this one out was obvious

"Calm down Probie" Franks growled in response "I'll call when I have more news" and with that Franks end the call, they had all agreed that any calls would be short and to the point so as not to waste time

"You should go home Gibbs." Vance advised as he walke into the bullpen, making Gibbs look up

"Yeah, do you think McGee would do that if the shoe where on the other foot?" Gibbs asked dryly already knowing full well his agent wouldn't do any such thing

"You're not going to be any good to him if your dead on your feet when we get him back, Gibbs" Vance reasoned

"The director's right" Palmer said as he came up to the pair, feeling a little bit confident as he wasn't facing off with the man on his own.

"Yeah?" Gibbs glared at him challengingly as he stood moving round to the front of his desk

"Doctor Mallard said you'd try and stay; and that you'd get stubborn about it, so he gave me a message to give to you, whilst he's on his way to Mexico." Palmer informed

"And exactly what might that be, Palmer" Gibbs enquired as he got into Palmer's personal space, Jimmy gulped suddenly nervous but relayed the message anyway.

"Get over it already and be ready to help Tim when he's back" Jimmy said quoting Doctor Mallard word for word before adding his own thoughts "Accept he actually said Timothy, but he's right, when the rest of them get back, it's going to be our turn to help Tim, so we need to make sure we're ready."

"Got any ideas Mr Palmer?" Vance questioned impressed by the way in which the young man was finally stepping up to the plate and Gibbs at the same time.

"Well, it will depend on his injuries, and how bad they are, of course; but we all know how much he hate's hospitals and there's no way he can get up and down all those stairs to his flat with a leg in a cast, if his leg is broken like we believe." Jimmy started hesitantly

"So" Gibbs prodded, playfully, raising of the eyebrow, already believing he knew where this was going and having already made that decision, but he wasn't about to tell the young man in front of him that just yet,

"Well….he's….err, that is…." Palmer lost his confidence having seen the raised of the eyebrow from Gibbs

"Relax Palmer, already thought about that, tomorrow you and I will get everything sorted." Gibbs informed.

"Oh good, right – wait really?" Palmer replied taken by surprise.

"Yeah, well can't move furniture by myself now can I? We'll meet here at zero eight hundred, that way we can get an update, before we get started." Gibbs explained and ordered at the same time, without really giving anything away.

"Leaving me in the lurch again Gibbs" Vance admonished with slight jokiness to his voice that was followed by a knowing smile "Guess without the rest of the team away, there's not much point you two being here anyways, go on get out of here, the pair of you." Before adding an afterthought. "Oh and we need to arrange for someone to collect McGee's car from the airport."

NCIS

Abby was pacing her apartment, the conversation she had just completed hadn't gone well, as she had expected, but now she needed to find out what was happening, so plans could be amended as necessary, something she was not use to was being out of the loop where team Gibbs is concerned.

After leaving the agency she had made the trip to see Pedro Hermandez, who she pretended was her uncle, in prison. She was registered at the prison as being deaf, so no one questioned the use of sign language going on between the pair. Being able to sign, in visitor centre helped because they knew no one else knew what they were really discussing.

Having left there she had taken a drive past Gibbs house, planning a nice surprise for the man if he somehow managed to return from Mexico only to find out that Gibbs hadn't gone to Mexico with the others. Instead he was talking with one of his neighbours, waving his arm towards his door in an upward motion. Without trying to figure out what the men were discussing Abby rushed back to her apartment, her family in Mexico needed to know that the second part of their plan had apparently not worked.

During the conversation they came to the decision they needed more information on what was happening, that meant Abby was going to have to visit the man they all hated. For herself she needed to ensure that no one at NCIS was any the wiser over her connections.

Decision made to try and play the naïve and therefor semi innocent party, whilst hoping that Gibbs had had enough time to calm down she hoped by now might be able to get him to listen and if she could manage that she was sure she could then talk him into getting Vance to drop the stupid suspension thus giving her back some control whilst ensuring her secret was safe.

NCIS

Arriving at Frank's late evening the DC group where greeted by the man himself and the LA team, who were just returning from their scouting trip. After quick showers to freshen up, the group got down to business; the relevant coffees and teas to hand and dinner in the oven cooking, they sat round the table in the cosy kitchen come diner.

"So what you find?" Tobias asked

"Well the place is well patrolled, and each patrol is in pairs." Deeks replied.

"Yeah but that's not going to stop us." Tony's determination showed through.

"Easy Tony, everyone here wants McGee back in one piece, but we can't go off half cocked." Callen warned.

"Let us hear what they found out DiNozzo." Tobias stated firmly, only receiving a nod from the man in question as an answer.

"Patrols are twenty minutes apart during day light hours but decreased to ten minutes when darkness fell." Sam informed.

"So night time raid would need more careful planning." Ziva surmised.

"Yeah, but we need to get in there first and get the layout down." Callen informed.

"Okay this is more your area than ours so how'd you plan on doing that?" Tony queried.

"By going in." Callen replied.

"Pardon?" Sacks queried stunned.

"Kensi and I go in under the pretence of wanting to do business." Callen clarify.

"Yeah, I get to play his bit on the side." Kensi informed suggestively "Pretend to need the little girl's room, whilst Cullen talks boring business details with Paloma, therefor getting a better scope of the internal layout."

"Sneaky; I like it" Ziva stated "Shouldn't it be me that goes in with Cullen."

"No, can't risk you being recognised." Callen informed.

"What'd you mean?" Tony quizzed.

"You can't tell us you guys haven't realised that it was odd that Paloma seemed to know about Sciuto's and McGee's visit." Sam stated

"Haven't had much time to think about it really, but yeah it's odd." Tony agreed.

"Well we have, and Eric's looking into it back in LA. We believe she knows your team, because of the link with Gibbs, though that's just a guess; so it's possible that if they do, they could recognise either of you, so it's too much of a risk taking Ziva in, besides Tim might accidently give the game away if he see you." Callen said.

"Tim's too professional for that." Ziva spat.

"I'm not saying he would do it on purpose Ziva, just looking at the image we saw of him, he looked pretty out of it." Callen pacified.

"He has a point Ziva my dear, Tim injuries could well be a lot worse by now for all we know." Ducky agreed entering into the conversation.

"Could be worse… kind of under playing it there don't ya think?" Mike countered

"Let just get a game plan going and get some rest tomorrow's going to be a long day." Tobias ordered out and informed at the same time, getting the group back on track

Deeks who had been listening quietly made an announcement from the kitchen. "Foods ready."

"Good idea" Callen agreed with Tobias "Let's eat whilst we plan this out."

NCIS

Gibbs was in his basement, sanding his latest project and sipping on glass of bourbon that he'd been nursing for the last couple of hours, his thoughts were a mixture of the past and present. Hearing his door brought him out of his reverie, knowing most of his team were in Mexico and that those who weren't wouldn't be visiting him right now, he quickly picked up his side arm and made his way silently as possible up the wooden staircase. In the mood Gibbs was in, whoever it was visiting wasn't welcome.

Gibbs had just got to the top of the stairs when he came face to face with Abby.

"What the hell! Abby!" Gibbs shouted, as he lowered his gun, stunned by his reaction and by have a gun aimed directly at her, Abby took a step backwards.

"What do you want Abby?" Gibbs growled.

"I wanted to talk" Abby informed suddenly nervous ~Need to get you back on my side~.

"Yeah? Well I'm not interested in your sorry excuses or anything else you might want to say." Gibbs informed.

"Gibbs." Abby whined, as she realised this wasn't going her way.

"No Abby! You don't get to play victim, not this time!"

"But it wasn't my fault." Abby shouted stomping her foot playing along ~Well not much~.

"Really so who's fault was it? And if you say McGee's so help me…."

"You know what forget it! I don't know why I bothered…." Abby responded, as she realised Gibbs anger hadn't diminished as she had expected.

"Because you want everyone to feel sorry for you, not matter what. But let me tell you something for nothing Abby; no one feels sorry for you right now."

"I know I just…."

"Just what, screwed up - again? Yeah I think everyone's aware of that, especially Tim!" Gibbs informed "You should have called the moment you got back to the safety of the university Abby, there is no way you could have known that they'd release him after a couple of hours"

"I thought…"

"No you didn't think that's the problem!" Gibbs spat out "If you had called we could have gotten things in motion a lot quicker, hell Tim might have already been back by now, instead we've got just over forty eight hours to get him out of there"

"But they'll do the exchange….won't they?" Abby pretending to try and reason with the man

"Really? For someone supposedly, so intelligent you can be really dumb sometimes"

"Gibbs!" Abby rebutted shocked

"You know what get out" Gibbs ordered

"But…"

"GET OUT NOW!"

Abby turned on her heals and fled as Gibbs lent his back to the wall and sunk to the floor

NCIS

The knock on the door woke Admiral Arthur McGee from his slumber and he quickly checked on his wife before, who he was thankful to find was still sleeping, moving to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Admiral McGee question the young petty officer at his door, as he took in the name on the badge.

"Sorry to bother you sir, however this enveloped just arrived for you, it's marked urgent, Captain Mills asked me to drop it off on my way home."

"Thank you, petty office Harper, have a good evening." Arthur replied as he took the thin envelope and returned the salute he was give, it was immediately apparent that that envelope held something hard but slim inside.

Closing the door Arthur quickly open the envelope and a computer disc slipped out into his waiting hand, as he turning the disc over he saw a message written on it - "Play me if you want Timmy to live" – quickly looking through the open door of the lounge and noting his wife still sleeping, Arthur moved down the hall and into his study.

Horror struck he watched as time and time again his adoptive son point blankly declined to beg for his father's help and the escalating violence that was happened with every refusal, by the end for the first time the Admiral was losing his dinner in the waste paper basket next to his desk

Somehow he managed to watch the video twice more before he reached his hand out shakily and grabbed the phone dialling one of the two numbers he'd been given during the earlier conference call

NCIS

Gibbs had sat leaning against the wall for an unknown amount of time and was just contemplating getting up because his backside was beginning to hurt when his phone rang, glancing at the time and see it was ten at night, he sighed before answering

"Gibbs" he was tired and drained; and his voice showed it

"Agent Gibbs this is Admiral McGee"

By the tone in the other mans voice Gibbs knew this wasn't a social call but he kept his voice even as he asked his question "What can I do for you Admiral?" Gibbs

"I need to inform you that I've received a voice regarding Timothy"

"When?" Gibbs was immediately alert and scrambling to his feet

"Just under thirty minutes ago"

"I'm on my way" Gibbs informed shutting his phone and grabbing his coat, before heading out the door, not caring about the long drive he had ahead of him


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morning dawned brightly in Mexico and both the LA and DC NCIS agents were up and moving before Franks and the older members of the group.

"Hope you're not planning on going for your normal morning run Ziva" Callen stated as he pour himself a coffee

"As much as I'd like to, I wasn't planning on it, why you got an alternative in mind?" Ziva challenged with a smirk

"Well we don't get to spare that often and Franks has a spacious back yard, I thought it be good if we all warmed up by going a few rounds"

"Yeah I who do I get to go up against?" Tony questioned playfully, as he grabbed a slice of toast that Deeks had finished buttering, off the board

"Hey!" Deeks protested playfully whilst at the same time Sam answered Tony's question smiling.

"That would be me"

"Great can't wait." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Tony, it will be fun. Tim said he enjoyed it the last time he went to LA." Ziva challenged.

"Yeah but he properly got to spare with Kensi" Tony replied half joking

"Actually he spared with all of us, at the same time, he's been getting ready to do his final test." Kensi informed him, walking into the room towelling her hair off.

"Really – wow – he kept that quiet." Tony replied.

"Only from you Tony." Ziva informed.

"I'm not sure whether I should be hurt or offended….Wait is that how he's toned up and lost the weight?" Tony questioned pulling together the information as it fell into place.

"Yep, he's been spending at least one weekend a month, in LA with us, for the last year – though he had to take a break after that dog situation." Callen informed.

"Yeah that was bad." Deeks piped up from where he'd was now watching another batch of bread that was under the grill.

"If you thought it was bad on hearing about what happened, you should have been there" Tony stated sadly remembering the event, still not believing how Tim had managed to survive, shuddering as he recalled the memory "He collapsed in the bullpen, due to an allergic reaction, started coughing up blood, before he stopped breathing."

"He was in hospital for almost two weeks" Ziva informed with a smile "Drove us mad, trying to get out of there, before he was actually allowed"

"Yeah, why does he hate hospital so much?" Sacks questioned as he walked in the room acknowledging everyone with a small wave

"Not sure, but I think Ducky knows…talk of the….." Tony stopped mid-sentence and grinned at the ME.

"Try being a young boy, who doesn't even remember his own name and then try putting up with a therapist that didn't believe you, that should give you an indication as to why Timothy doesn't like hospitals" Ducky educated the group, the mood in the room completely changed from playful to sombre on hearing this news.

"But he remembered right?" Deeks questioned.

"Unfortunately Not Mr Deeks and the rest is not ours to tell" Ducky replied

NCIS

"Morning Palmer" Gibbs greeted as Jimmy quietly entered Vance's office, part of the conference call was underway with Hetty already on the line.

"Morning Gibbs, Director" Palmer acknowledge taking a seat, noting that it look like Gibbs didn't get any sleep the previous night.

"Palmer" Vance acknowledge "Okay well Tobias should call in a moment, so do we know anymore?"

"Eric's been digging and it would appear that Paloma has people strategically placed, so information about what the Mexican government is doing and Police movements are well known to her, how they do not know this is anyone's guess" Hetty informed

"That's not good" Vance stated

"No and it's more than likely that's how she knew of the visit by Ms Sciuto and Agent McGee, though we can't be certain of that, as the request was made officially through government channels on behalf of the university, but as our group hasn't officially been requested by either of those organisations, they're presence - though it may be expected - isn't in fact known about – yet." Hetty reasoned, just as the phone buzzed indicating Tobias was ready to join the conference call

"Morning all" Tobias greeted

"Morning Agent Fornell, are you finished Hetty?" Vance replied and queried

"Eric's just starting to look at Miss Sciuto, as requested so I will update as and when we find anything" Hetty informed, at this Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow at Vance who just mouth the word "later" in response.

"Thanks Hetty. Tobias, what do you have" Vance requested

"Director, we've formulated a plan and will start the first part once the kids finish sparing." Tobias informed

"Tobias is Ducky there?" Gibbs enquired

"We're all here Jethro" Ducky responded, informing the small group that they were on speakerphone to the others

"Duck, Tim's injuries are worse"

"Oh, how so?" Ducky questioned, Gibbs noticed Jimmy looking at him with puzzled interest

"Just make sure you have a stretcher with you, you're going to need it" Gibbs reply was crypt

"Boss?" Tony queried

Gibbs sighed realising he needed to reveal more "She used a taser gun, along with a heavy duty hammer and sent a nice little video to the Admiral, it doesn't make for good watching." Gibbs informed, the small group in the director's office all heard the barely audible swear words over the line, before the click over the line told them, someone had picked up the receiver effectively ending the conference call in Mexico.

"How bad Jethro?" Ducky questioned quietly and Gibbs knew that Ducky already had a good idea of the answer.

"Well the video goes on for more than ten minutes and the violence metred out increased throughout." Gibbs replied, he was glad that the younger members of the group were no longer able to hear him, as they didn't need the distraction or the additional worry.

"Oh my" Ducky responded softly and the younger man knew he didn't need to tell his friend what to expect, there was some ruffling on the other end and Gibbs knew the phone was changing hands.

"We'll get him back Gibbs" Callen informed with conviction.

"Counting on it" Gibbs replied just before the line disconnected.

NCIS

Callen and Kensi where just about ready to leave and the remaining members were preparing for the evening and any other possible activities; when there was a knock on the door, Franks opened the door and the visitor was met with nine people aiming guns directly at them

"Yeah - I like you guys too" came the dry sarcastic English accented response.

"Kort, what the _hell_ are you doing here" Tony demanded as he lowered his weapon.

"Thought you guys might like a hand" Kort smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"We're good thanks" Ziva and Tobias rebutted in unison, before smirking at each.

"Of course you are. I'm guessing you're planning to, somehow get in and have a look around" Kort said not backing down looking over Callen and Kensi's attire.

"So" Callen challenged having noticed the change in the DC group's posture, it seemed to him that there was some sort of trust issue go on.

"I can get you in, no questions asked or I can give you the lay out plans" Kort informed holding up some folder papers.

"How?" Tony demanded.

"Let's just say we have contacts, at the CIA, unlike NCIS" Kort smirked, causing three of the group to talk at the same time

"And let's just say I don't believe you" Sacks stated as he got into Kort's personal space

"Your agency's been working with the cartel?" Fornell queried

"Is that even up-to-date?" Tony queried pointing towards the papers

"Fine, have it your way, but Paloma tends to be a shot first ask questions later kind of person, especially with intruders - if you know what I mean" Kort responded not backing down "Besides today's Tuesday so Paloma and most of her goons will be away from the place, for most of the day, dealing with 'business' leaving behind just a skeleton crew of about eight instead of the usual sixty"

"And to answer your question Fornell, no we aren't working with Paloma, we are just extremely aware of her since her father tried unsuccessfully to get a foot hold into the US, which ended in the deaths of Agents Gibbs Family"

"Let's hear him" Callen suggested "If we can verify this information and these plans are any good, we might be able to bring our plans forward. Safer it is for us the safer it will be for McGee"

NCIS

"You need to sleep Gibbs" Vance said

"I'll sleep when I know he's safe" Gibbs replied gruffly

Vance knew a lost battle when he saw one, so spoke quietly, to let Gibbs pull himself together, knowing that his SSA had spent the practically all of the night driving, though he himself hadn't seen the video, he could see effect it was having on Gibbs.

"Go, get on with whatever you were planning to do, I'll keep you updated." Vance instructed.

Gibbs just nod, before indicating to Palmer to follow him.

The younger man waited until they were in the elevator, before repeating Ducky's question "How bad are McGee's injuries?"

"Bad Palmer, really bad, if Tim lives he'll probably never walk unaided again." Gibbs replied

After Gibbs announcement nothing was said between the two of them until they got to the Sedan. With Jimmy was driving they discussed what needed to be done, Gibbs had gotten the spare keys to Tim's Porsche from the safe in his apartment prior to going in to headquarters for the morning's meeting so they headed for the airport.

"Take the sedan to mine Jimmy, I pack a load Tim's stuff and it's in the trunk, I'm going to have him stay with me."

"Okay, I'll stop at Queen's pharmacy on the why, stock up on everything we will need" Jimmy replied sounding more confident than he felt, his voice trailing off as he asked his question, just as he pulled up next to where Tim's car was parked. "Should I order a wheelchair?"

"Thanks Jimmy" Gibbs said getting out the car, refusing to answer "I'll meet you back at mine, the doors open so you can start unloading Tim's stuff from the trunk."

"Okay." Palmer replied as Gibbs shut the door.

Palmer watched sadly as Gibbs got into Tim's car, for a felting moment he felt ever so slightly jealous of Gibbs as he listened to the engine turn, before shaking his head pulling himself as he realised Tim may never be able drive the car again. He watched as Gibbs turned in the opposite direction before heading for older man's house, whilst the man himself was going to organise what was needed to make the necessary changes to his house and to arrange furniture.

Several hours later and the pair where taking a much need and deserved break having finished moving furniture out from the study and the downstairs guest bedroom, in preparation for ripping out the wall between the rooms. All that was done in between Gibbs making and receiving several phone calls.

Now sitting on one of the kitchen stalls, feeling more tired than he was willing to admit, drinking fresh coffee, Jimmy started to open his mouth to ask the question that had been on his mind since hearing about the video when Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Operation citation starting now Probie" Informed Franks in his usual gruff voice

"Thanks Franks" Gibbs replied simply and shut the phone

"Well?" Jimmy asks nervously.

"They're on their way in." Gibbs informs offering

"Already? I thought they weren't going in until nightfall?" Palmer questioned clearly worried.

"Plans change Palmer and they're the ones on the ground, with the most up-to-date information, so let's just trust them okay?"

"Okay, but what about Ducky is he going with them?"

"From what Vance told me earlier Ducky, Tobias and Franks will be hidden in a small but well-hidden sandstone cave area about a mile down the road, usually used as a stopping point for travels. If anyone stops to question them, they can just say their taking a break from a long drive, don't worry Tobias and Franks won't let anything happen to Ducky." Gibbs reassured.

"Okay, but how exactly are they going to get Tim out?"

"Well Franks has got a smallish flatbed truck and they've got the jeeps they hired, so I should imagine they'll use those."

"Right, so what are we doing next?" Jimmy questioned, then wishing he hadn't when he saw the smirk on Gibbs face.

NCIS

Tim hadn't really woken fully since he had been returned to his cell, drifting in and out of consciousness, when he was awake he couldn't remember how or why he was where he was and as with previous periods of consciousness he tried to figure that out. But the only things he could recall was being beaten and seeing an upside down car blowing up. As he lost himself in those thoughts again Tim was vaguely aware of the sound of his cell door opening, he had given up any effort of trying to move as it not only caused more pain but seem something his body was just unwilling to do.

It was the sound of multiple footsteps that made him realise, he yet again had company, company he knew he didn't want and inwardly groaned. It didn't register that the approaching footsteps weren't like the heavy ones he was use to by now. A hand suddenly, but gently rested on his arm, near to his shoulder, causing him to flinch and move his position, making him cry out in pain and his vision blur.

Entering the cell Tony felt a rush of relief as he hurried to his friends side, reaching out without thought, gently laying his hand on Tim's arm, only to feel Tim flinch and move followed by muffled cry of pain caused by the action, Tony to wince as he realised he had startle his friend "Crap…..Tim I'm sorry."

From his new position Tim just stared unrecognising at Tony, like what he was looking at something that wasn't real or someone he didn't recognise

Seeing the lack of awareness in Tim, Tony rushed to reassure his friend/brother keeping his voice low. "Easy buddy, we're here."

"And we're getting you out of here." Callen informed from behind him, as he knelt down to deal with the ropes, also keeping his voice low, even though there was no real need.

"He's not registering" Kensi observed from the door way as Tony carefully remove the gag.

"Help?" Tim rasped,

Tony was confused by Tim's reaction, but he decide his team mate was probably just in shock and not really with it "Yeah buddy it's me Tony."

"Tony?" Came the confused response, like Tim didn't know who Tony was.

"Listen don't try and talk okay, let us just get you out of here." Tony said reassuringly to his teammate as he and Callen exchange concerned glances

Tim nodded weakly, to the man that called himself Tony, he felt like someone he could trust though he didn't know why, as he felt the rope around his wrists suddenly slacken before he heard rather than felt the manacle also gave way

"Tony the water." Ziva reminded from where she stood guard with Kensi. The members of the cartel, which had been present when they arrived at the ranch, were currently tied up in the court yard, with Sacks and Deeks keeping an eye on them.

"Not yet Ziva, let's just get him onto the truck, then we can give him the water to sip until we get him to Ducky" Tony responded.

"How about we get him on the stretcher first?" Callen suggested, he had watched Sam work quickly at putting the makeshift stretcher together as he had worked the lock on the manacle.

"Got it right here G" Sam said,

Tim gasped, before clamping his mouth closed as the three men manoeuvred him, as gently as they could, to get him onto the stretcher, the pain that shoot through him due to movement was almost too much and his vision blurred into a sickening blackness.

"Stay with me Tim" Tony instructed as he gently tape Tim's face, only to have no response "Crap we need to get moving."

"Okay let keep this nice, steady and even" Callen suggested as he responded to the urgency he heard in Tony voice whilst preparing to lift the stretcher.

"Then let me" Sam interjected, "Tony and I are the same height, it will work better"

"Good thinking" Callen replied agreeing, moving back to let Sam in take the handles of the stretcher "Kensi you take point, Ziva and I will bring up the rear"

Tony and Sam looked at each other before gently lifting their stretcher bound friend from the floor

The group all gave knowing and accepting nods to one another as they started to move, they may have secured the remaining gang members but there was still the need to air on the side of caution, after all there no such thing as being too careful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The journey back to where they were set to meet the older members of the team was uncomfortable but necessary, none more so than for Tim who slipped in and out of consciousness as he laid on the stretcher in the open flatbed truck. Tony and Ziva were riding in the back with him whilst Callen drove, with the rest of the extraction team in the jeep close behind. They pulled into the meeting point and Ziva quickly jumped out making space for Ducky, who had his medical bag with him.

"Oh Timothy" Ducky moaned upon see the youngest member to Gibbs team, as Franks quickly hand over another bag to Tony along with a rifle.

"Let's go" Franks ordered as he made to start making his way back to the jeep as Kensi made way for Ziva from the front of the flatbed passenger seat, making her way to join Sam, Ron and Deeks in the Jeep behind.

"Wait!" Tobias called, and everyone stopped moving before he indicated to Gibbs team. "We can't them all in the same vehicle."

"Fornell" both Ziva and Tony protested together.

"Ziva get in with Sam, Ron move to sit in with Callen" Tobias ordered

"Is that really necessary?" Ziva questioned, as Ron climbed out the other jeep.

"Yes, now move!" Tobias ordered.

"He has a point guys" Callen pointed out from where he had climbed out for a moment, before to check on Tim.

"Time's a wasting." Franks growled

"Do it Ziva" Tony ordered.

"Fine" Ziva grumbled.

"How's he doing Duck?" Tobias questioned as he, Franks and Callen all peered over the side of the truck

Ducky was in the middle of checking his pulse. "He's feverish, not very responsive, but his pulse is surprisingly steady, full assessment will have to wait until we get back to Franks, I've already given him a mild sedative and pain killer, which should help him out for the rest of the journey."

The other three nodded in understanding, the roads between Franks and Reynosa ranch weren't exactly the smoothest and it was a good hundred and twenty plus kilometres they needed to travel. "Alright, let's role." Tobias ordered and everyone got into their assigned vehicles.

"Ducky, I'm worried" Tony informed as the truck started moving

"We are all concerned Anthony" Ducky replied

"No, in the cell - when we got to Tim – he, he didn't seem to recognise me, I mean I know he was barely conscious but still….." The worry that Tony had bottle up so far seeped through.

"Antony, you just said yourself Timothy was barely conscious." Ducky reminded "From looking at him I can tell Timothy has been through an awful ordeal, how soon after you found him, did Timothy lose consciousness?"

"When we moved him onto the stretcher, he's been in and out ever since" Tony informed

"Well then maybe when he is more alert, we will find we have nothing to worry about" Ducky reassured Tony, but was glad when he turned his attention back to scanning the horizon as that piece of news worried him more than he cared to admit.

The had travelled for a couple of hours before Tony worked up the courage to ask again, not that he hadn't noticed how carefully Ducky was checking Tim over every time he turned his attention to his friend "How's he doing?"

"Anthony we are in a moving vehicle, making any assessment now would not be advisable. When we get to Franks I'll get him cleaned up, while the rest of you get some rest before we head out again."

"Why can't we just grab our things and leave?" Tony questioned, as far as Tony was concerned the sooner they got Tim back to Franks and collected their things the sooner they could leave.

"Because Anthony, you all need rest and a good meal. Cleaning Timothy up will enable us to treat him more quickly when we get him to the hospital."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry yourself about me Anthony, just be thankful that we appear to have made a clean getaway" Ducky replied with a sad smile.

"Think we should thank the rain for that" Tony replied with a knowing smile as he recalled how it had been raining as they left the ranch which meant that any trail left by their vehicles, would be washed away. The jeep slowed and Tony looked up from checking on Tim to see they had made it back safely to Franks, seeing Kort seemingly standing guard at the front door, almost made him laugh, but he notice that Tim's eyes had opened back up so he gently cupped the younger man face with one hand as he explained what was happening.

"Hey, Tim we're back at Franks, we're going to stop here for a bit, let Ducky check you over, before we get ourselves across the border okay?"

Tim just looked at him blankly and it was a moment before he nodded his acceptance of the plan, by which time Ziva was already out and had made her way over to Kort and saying something to him, to which the man momentarily glared at her before stalking off.

Carefully the Sam and Tony pulled the stretcher Tim out of the truck whilst Callen and the others stood guard, none of them would really relax until they were no longer in Mexico.

NCIS

Paloma arrived back at her ranch in the late afternoon to find her prized possession gone and with it any chance of getting back her father, not that she had intended to keep her side of the bargain, as the kid was proving to be a pain towards her cousin, by not really trusting her. The eight men she had left in charge tied up in the court yard.

To say she lost her temper would be an understatement. Of course her all her men had seen her angry about something or other in the past. Most men who found themselves on the end of that anger didn't live very long and neither did these, tomorrow they'd need to be buried, but for the rest of the day and tonight their corpses lay in the courtyard were they fell.

NCIS

Tim was in the bedroom with Ducky whilst Tony and Franks standing just outside the door way, the door closed too but not shut, so they were able to talk with Ducky whilst giving Tim privacy as his open wounds were tended to. The others waited anxiously either in the living area just down the hall or outside on the porch as they took it in turn to keep guard.

"Tony get me some more warm water will you?" Ducky requested as he came to the door, handing over a bowl with a cloth over it to hide the contents, for the second time. Tony didn't need to look inside the bowl to know that it was water coloured with blood, just like the last bowl, he'd tipped away had been.

"How is he?" Tony asked

"I've sedated him" Ducky informed and saw the concern grow on Tony's face, so he quickly reassured him "It's for the best right now Anthony."

"Get the water" Franks instructed and watched Tony leave before asking his own question "He up to travelling?"

"Not really, but its best we get Tim back to where he can feel safe, as soon as possible, so I'll keep him sedated whilst we travel, at least until we get to the Naval Air Station in Kingsville" Ducky answered honestly. Franks, Fornell and Ducky had come up with this plan whilst the others had been rescuing Tim

"Uh-huh, how long until he's ready or until your happy for him to move - the sooner the better Doc"

"At this stage it's about getting him as comfortable as possible for the journey. I can't treat any internal injuries or broken bones here, but I am dealing with several nasty gashes which are starting to become infected. I've got an IV of antibiotics started and I'd be happier to have got that flushed through, before we move him again, so a couple of hours."

"Then we'll travel over night that means you've got a few hours, what do you want the kid to eat, when he wakes?"

"Soup is probably the best thing right now, his abdomen badly bruised, and there could be internal bleeding, which will make giving him anything risky, but he doesn't look like he's eaten anything in days." Ducky explained just as Tony returned with a bowl of warm water along with a clean facial cloth and towel, effectively ending the older men's conversation.

"Tell the others to get some rest." Ducky instructed before he turned back into the room, knowing full well it really wasn't going to happen, pushing the door until it was almost closed, indicating the time for talking was over.

NCIS

Gibbs and Jimmy spent the time waiting to hear in the newly enlarged room they were preparing for Tim. The furniture store had promised to deliver Gibbs order early the morning after next. So now that they had removed the wall between the two rooms, they busied themselves doing the necessary cleaning and painting a fresh coat of colour on the walls as the previously separated rooms had been different colours. They both jumped the moment the phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs answered as he sat down on a stool as Jimmy hovered nervously nearby

"Operation citation was a success" Franks informed

"Oh thank god" Gibbs responded, if he hadn't been sitting on one of the two stools they still had in the room, he was sure his legs would have collapsed with the relief he felt. He looked up to see Jimmy smiling like a Cheshire cat having guessed that the news was of a positive nature and returned the smile with a little less enthusiasm, after all Jimmy also hadn't been told what had been realised from the video sent to the Admiral.

"The boy's in a hell of a state Probie"

"I know Franks, I know just get him to safety will ya"

"We're going to leave at dusk, drive over night to Kingsville"

"That's a long drive Franks" Gibbs stated concerned

"About two hundred kilometres, but who cares"

"Is Tim up for that?"

"Ducky said something about sedating him for the whole thing"

"If Ducky thinks that's the right way to go, then I ain't going to argue"

"Think that new Director can organise hospitality there Probie?"

"Yeah, I'll call him, take care of my boy Franks and I'll meet you there." Gibbs answered and instructed at the same time, before closing his phone, turning he looked at Jimmy

"Tim safe, now I'm going to meet up with them" Gibbs put his hands up the moment the younger man opened his mouth to argue "I don't care what the Director or Ducky said, I'm going, can you handle the rest here and oversee the delivery of the furniture?"

"Of course, when are you leaving?"

"Right now."

NCIS

When Tim finally woke Ducky was ready for him, as he leaned over enough for the younger man to see him but not too close at the same time. Smiling he gave the younger man the reassurance he thought he needed "Easy Timothy, your safe now lad"

For a few moments Tim didn't respond, he just stared blankly at the older man looking lost and confused

"Timothy?" Ducky questioned

"Who….who are you?" Tim questioned before he looked round frantically, panic starting to set in as he tried to move and found he couldn't, Ducky was suddenly thankful they had managed to strap the younger man down to the stretcher

"No Timothy, don't do that" Ducky, took hold of Tim's face gently "We don't want you to hurt yourself any further"

"What, who's we, where am I?" Ducky noticed how timid and young Tim sounded as he asked question after question like a lost and scared child his questions turning into pleadings "Where's mommy? I want my Dad."

"Timothy, lad what's the last thing you remember?" Ducky asked

Finally giving the ME his full attention, Tim's next response shocked Ducky to the core "My name's not Timothy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

A/N: Sorry life's gone made again so this is shorter than usual for which I apologise, but didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.

 **Chapter 8**

The headlights bouncing off the window was the first indication that the man Admiral McGee had been waiting for had finally arrived, glancing quickly round the room he noted that neither woman had been woken by the lights which in itself was a relief. Arthur McGee stood and kissed his wife forehead before quickly making his way in to the hall and out into the entrance area, and before the expect person was able to knock on the front door it was open.

"Agent Gibbs." Admiral McGee greeted.

"Admiral." Gibbs returned with the expected respect.

"Arthur, please." The Admiral replied.

"Jethro." Gibbs offered in return.

"Really?" Arthur McGee's shock was genuine.

"Tim never mention that?" Gibbs questioned.

"My son is an unusual person, Jethro." Arthur replied with a smirk upon seeing the raising eyebrow "And though he has discussed certain things with me at length, regarding his time on your team, Timothy respects other people's privacy a lot more than others do, he has and never would divulge personal information without prior consent."

Gibbs nodded in understanding, knowing Sarah was around some place Gibbs opted for small talk. "This is a nice home you have."

"Rachelle has always been very house proud." Arthur acknowledge. "I however can't take any credit, between them and hired help, here and there, all the work was done by Timothy and his mother prior to her falling ill, the one colour Rachelle can't stand is magnolia."

Gibbs nodded all base housing was painted in that colour, but that was a discussion for another time and he was genuinely concerned how Tim's mother had taken the news of her sons kidnapping. "How is your wife?"

"Resting, she took the news badly, as I suspected she would and you have nothing to worry about on that score, my wife isn't holding you responsible for this" Arthur McGee noted the relief that briefly showed on the otherwise deadpanned face.

"That's good to know, but should she not be in hospital?" Gibbs questioned.

"The results have been positive this time around and the doctors believe she has finally turned a corner, which is why she was allowed to come home" Arthur informed.

"Are you sure about this?" Gibbs questioned. Arthur had informed Gibbs of his intentions to go with him, when the later rang to tell him that Tim has been successfully recovered.

"Sarah is here now, along with Clayton's wife Faye. Rachelle knows and agrees with my decision."

"Does Sarah?" Asked Gibbs with a knowing smirk.

"Haven't told her." Arthur replied as he picked up two packed holdalls that were near the door.

"U-huh" Gibbs replied as he took one of the bags from the other man, before turning back to his car.

"My daughter's temperament is volatile during stressful situations, as I am sure you're aware." Arthur hinted as he carefully shut the door and followed Gibbs to the car parked curb-side.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs replied, easily recalling the young woman's reactions during the investigation to clear her name, as he loaded his bag into the trunk of the car with his own.

"Sarah will be angry, but her mother will talk her down." Arthur replied placing his bag next to the others in the trunk, huffing outload as he did so before continuing "Timothy is actually the only other person who is able to do that."

"You can't?" Gibbs surprise was notable as he closed the trunk before they each walked down separate sides of the car

"No, one of the problems with being away too much whilst Sarah was little" Arthur explained "Trust me we're better off leaving now whilst she asleep, but apparently we might be too late"

Gibbs didn't reply, just turned to see a previously dark window had a soft glow of light emanating out from behind the curtain drapes, both men quickly got in the car and Gibbs pulled away from the curb just as the front door re-opened.

NCIS

Leon Vance pulled up outside Gibbs house only to find Gibb's vehicle missing and Jimmy's sitting flush to the kerbside, frowning Vance made his way to the front door, knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Director" Jimmy greeted politely, if somewhat guarded, holding the door open at an angle, with one hand whilst the other was firmly behind his back, blocking of the Directors view

"Mr Palmer, Agent Gibbs around?" Vance queried

"Ah…no sir…not at the moment, he did mention he had some errands to run and people to see" Jimmy answered honestly without actually revealing anything at same time

"Hmmm, any idea when he's going to be back?" Vance questioned, he wanted to speak with the man but every time he had tried contacting his lead agent his phone was engage or it would just ring out.

"Err no sir…sorry"

"Are you hiding something Mr Palmer" Vance enquired with suspicion trying to look round him.

"Only a paintbrush Director" Jimmy replied, somewhat embarrassed, bringing the item into view from where he had been holding it behind him.

"And if you did know where Gibbs was you wouldn't tell me, would you?" Vance questioned knowingly

"With all due respect sir, what Agent Gibbs does in his own time is his business not yours." Jimmy responded

"I see, very well, in that case I leave you to whatever it is Gibbs has got you to deal with in his absence, however if you should speak with him, tell him I don't like games." Vance replied,

"I don't think any of us believe this is a game sir" Jimmy replied

Vance glared momentarily at the younger man for a moment before shaking his head as he turned to leave, he knew something more was going on but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers this way.

Jimmy watched as the Director left, waiting until the older man was out of sight, before he closed the door, turning around, letting out a sigh of relief, as he leaned heavy back against it. Gibbs going to meet up with the rest of the team had never been part of the plan as far as Vance was concerned, but the team, including Jimmy, had always known that it was going to happen.

NCIS

At the same moment as Tim's announcement, Mike Franks made his entrance into the room completely unaware of what he had just interrupted "Soup as ordered."

Caught unaware, Ducky startled as he turned around to see Mike, surprise was written all over his face and Mike instantly picked up that there was a problem, especially when he saw how scared McGee was looking.

"Problem?" The retired agent quizzed as he set down tray on the bedside cabinet, on the opposite side of the room, before bring the just the soup and a spoon over to Ducky

"Timothy has just woken and is slightly confused" Ducky informed more calmly than he was feeling, before his attention was taken back to Tim.

"Please?" Timothy questioned, fear underlining his nervous tone "Who are you?"

"We're friend's lad, I know you're not thinking clearly right now, mostly due to the pain you're in, but you do know us - I promise. No one here is going to hurt you." Ducky reassured with a smile "Now be a good lad and let us feed you some of this nice soup whilst it's hot, hmmm?"

Placated and overwhelmed, more than the others in the room understood, for a moment Timothy submitted to the older man's request, allowing himself to be feed the soup. Ducky carefully supporting Tim, in raising his head, whilst Mike skilfully feed him spoonful after spoonful. Neither of the older men said anything during this, but they we're both aware how Tim's eyes continued to dart around the room taking everything in. Once done Ducky carefully lowered their young charge back down

"Rest lad." Ducky suggested as he gently smoothed over the pillow whilst keeping Tim reassured with a friendly smile "All will become clear soon."

Once he saw Tim settle, Mike turned to the ME allowing his frustration show "Doc?"

Ducky smiled and indicated to the corner of the room furthest away, once there he turned so that Timothy would not be able to pick up what they were discussing. Whilst keeping his voice low he let Mike know what had transpired just prior to him entering the room.

"It appears young Timothy mind has, hopefully only temporally, reverted back to his childhood." Ducky informed as he finished

"I thought the kid didn't remember his childhood before life with the McGee's?" Franks questioned clearly confused

"Before this he didn't, but right now he's in a lot of pain and not thinking clearly, so this childhood memory and resulting behaviour could just be due to subconsciously remembering the last time he was in this amount of pain." Ducky replied

"He going to be alright to travel Doc?" Franks asked with concern

"I will give him the sedative as planned. Stronger than the last one so it will keep his under for longer, hopefully until we've reach the hospital." Ducky answered

"Going to question him?" Franks queried with interest.

"Right now I don't want to force the issue. By questioning Timothy we may do more harm than good, if however he tells us anything willingly in the meantime, that's another matter." Ducky reasoned

"You hoping for a name Doc?" Franks smirked knowingly

"If Timothy can continue to hold on to his childhood memory, when his adult memory reasserts itself, having a name will allow/help Timothy accept what happen to him in the past and may even allow him to connect to his biological family." Ducky hoped Tim would be able to do as he anticipated.

"A family that abandoned him." Franks reminded in a grumble

"They may have had their reasons and the team will be there if/when Tim wants takes any steps in that direction. For now I think its best we keep this between us, no point in worrying the others" Ducky reminded

"Alright will do this your way. We'll leave as scheduled." Mike informed before receiving an acknowledgement from the older man. Ducky nodded knowing this meant that they had about twenty minutes before he needed to medicate his patient again.

The pair turned to go back to their young friend only to see him staring resolutely at a photo frame on the bedside table. Looking to see what the young man was staring at Ducky saw a picture of a much younger Gibbs just after he had joined NCIS or NIS as it had been at the time.

"Do you recognise the man in the picture lad?" Ducky questioned

Despite being strapped down Timothy tried reaching for the picture whilst stating "Uncle J"

Noting Timothy continued childlike response and believing that his patient was quite possibly getting his long forgotten past muddle up with more recent memories Ducky tried correcting the younger man as he stopped him from reaching, bring the picture easily into the younger man's line of sight. "The man in the picture is Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Hates Leroy, likes being called uncle J though" Came the exhausted response as the younger man's eyes fluttered to a close.

The two older men exchange concerned glances, seeing an opening Mike took the plunged talking more gently than Ducky had ever known "So what your name young man?"

"Sean" Came the sleepy reply with a yawn, before the rest followed in a quieter proud filled voice "Sean Harland Murray, the third."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter 9**

The journey to the hospital had been slow, much to the agent's annoyance, but Ducky wanted to minimise the possibility of causing any additional damage to the injuries Tim had already sustained. That meant the journey particularly on the Mexico side had been done at a much gentler pace than the rest of the extraction team had wanted, keeping them all on tender hooks until they finally cross over the border and even then they barely relaxed.

Even after crossing the border the speed only increased slightly, so it wasn't until nearly sunrise when the convoy of vehicles pull into the hospital emergency parking area at the Naval Air Station in Kingsville. It appeared they were expected as hospital staff immediately surrounded the small flatbed truck and easily transferred their new patience, stretcher and all, onto one of their gurney's and whisked him away with Ducky following in their wake, whilst talking animatedly with what looked like one of the more senior doctors.

The remaining members of the group found themselves escorted to awaiting area by one of the nurses, to find a cold buffet style breakfast waiting for them along with flasks of coffee and tea. Tony and Ziva exchange knowing looks

"Gibbs" Tony smirked.

"Where?" Deeks questioned spinning around as if to try and locate the man

"Probably gone for coffee" Ziva replied, pouring herself a tea

"Then what this?" Deeks questioned holding up the flask

"Not coffee." Gibbs voice came from behind the group, and they turned as one to see Gibbs and Admiral McGee standing in the hallway, looking refreshed but tired. "And as far as the breakfast is concerned you can thank the Admiral."

"I hate it when you do that" Callen groused as he walked over, the pair shared a quick man-hug.

Introductions and pleasantries were exchange, including the thanks for the breakfast, before Callen turn his attention to Tim's adoptive father "Admiral it's a pleasure to meet you, I just wish the circumstance were better."

"As do I, Agent Callen. Tim spoke very highly of all of you. How is he?"

Mike stepped forward and proceeded to bring himself into the conversation "Ducky's kept Tim sedated for the majority of the time since his rescue. It looks like he's taken a number of beatings and I think the Doc's worried about his back more than anything else right now, Admiral."

"I see" Admiral McGee replied "Please all of you, whilst I'm here drop the formality, the name's Arthur."

"Well Arthur looks like we've got await on hands." Tobias informed as he shook the man hand, before correcting himself when Ducky reappeared through the door "Or not."

"Jethro, good you're here, thought I saw your car, but needed to get young Timothy medical requirements settled. Hello Admiral." Ducky talked as he walked up to the group

"Ducky isn't it?, and as I have just told the other Arthur please" Arthur responded

"Very well, may I have a word with you both in private?" Ducky questioned indicating to the pair

"Sure Duck, Arthur here has pulled some strings we got a couple of rooms down the hall." Gibbs indicated with his head and the three started walking.

"Yes, I heard some grumblings, about that in the assessment room." Ducky replied keeping up the light chatter as they made their way down the corridor

"No point in being an Admiral if you can't ruffle a few feathers" Arthur replied with a wink, as he open the door to one of the rooms. Once inside they all quickly turned serious.

"How bad Duck?" Gibbs questioned before Arthur could.

"Bad Jethro." Ducky stated briefly before continuing on "In addition to his leg, which we already knew about, Timothy has multiple fractures and several badly bruised ribs but on the positive side none of the ribs have actually broken, his right shoulder is dislocated and his back….well at this stage we can't make any promises that he will ever walk again."

"Crap." Gibbs responded as he wiped his hand over his face, whilst Arthur found the sudden need to fall into one of the soft chairs in the room "My god."

"That not all am afraid." Ducky informed and would have been amused at the corresponding looks the pair gave him that he recognised as ' _How much worse can it be_ '

"Jethro, does the name Sean Harland Murray mean anything to you?"

NCIS

"An update please Mr Beal" Hetty requested/demanded as she walked in to the room, making Eric jump as he had been so engrossed in what he had been working on.

"Mr Beal?" Hetty questioned as she took a good look at Tech Operator. "Are you quite alright?"

"Sorry, yes, you just caught me by surprise" Eric replied

"Mr Beal have you been here all night?"

"Erm yes?" Eric's answer was more like a question as he looked down at his watch "Actually, yes I have."

Hetty rolled her eyes, if she didn't watch the young man he got so into what he was doing that he lost all thought of time and place. "Then once you've updated me and Director Vance I suggest you get some rest."

"Err sure, wait did you say Director Vance?"

"Right here and waiting" Leon voice floated into the room and Eric turn to see the Director looking down at him from the large screen

"How long…?" Eric started, but caught the looks on both Leon's and Hetty's faces "Never mind, not important"

"How about you start with what had you so occupied you didn't notice us?" Leon suggested/ordered

"Okay, well I not sure how it relates, well I didn't but I do now" Eric started to babble

"Eric" Hetty warned

"Right sorry, Doctor Mallard called, sometime last night and asked me to look into a Sean Harland Murray"

"Did he say why?" Leon questioned

"No, just said it was important" Eric replied

"What did you find Eric?" Hetty prodded

Eric pulled up the information on the plasma so the Director could see it from the screen he was on "Meet Lieutenant Sean Harland Murray the second, his wife Lilian and their son name also named after his father, making him Sean Harland Murry the third."

"My God, he looks just like Timothy McGee" Leon said as he looked at the man in Navy Blues.

"I think you'll find sir that Timothy McGee, is in fact the son in that photo" Eric replied "Which makes him Gibbs nephew"

"What?!"Both Leon and Hetty responded, in shock, at the same time.

NCIS

"Name sounds familiar Duck, just can't place why, what's this have to do with Tim." Gibb replied after a moment, right now Gibbs was the only one still standing in the room

"I think you had better sit down Jethro" Ducky advised and waited for the younger man to do so before continuing "Whilst we were at Franks, Timothy woke for a short period of time, he was daze, confused and naturally in some considerable pain, but it was his behaviour that had me the most concerned."

"Concerned how?" Arthur questioned.

"Timothy was responding like a very young and frighten child, rather than the young man I know so well. He was scared and didn't recognise myself or Franks. We had to reassure him that we we're friends, but he also asked for his Mommy and Daddy"

Both Gibbs and Arthur's eyes widened at that, but it was Arthur who responded "Timothy has never called me Daddy."

"I think Timothy's mind registered the pain he was in and took him back to a time when he was much younger and possibly in a similar amount of pain with the head wound and other injuries he suffered." Ducky reasoned

"What that got to do with you asking me if I know a Sean Harland Murray?" Gibbs questioned irritated, a memory was playing at the back of his mind, which felt like it should give him answers to that question, but he couldn't quite catch it, he was use to this but right now it left him frustrated.

"When I called Timothy his name, he told me that Timothy wasn't his name, Mike happened to come into the room at that moment and Tim turned his head and saw a photo of you, probably taken around when you first joined NCIS and called you Uncle J." Ducky informed.

Gibbs stared at his friend, his mind racing with images as forgotten/deeply buried memories of the past flashed before eyes, stilled stunned one questioning word slipped from his lips "Seanie?"

NCIS

"Explain, Mr Beal." Hetty demanded

Eric gulped and took a big breath "Okay long and the short of it Shannon Gibbs had a sister named Lilian, also known as Lilybet because her middle name was Elizabeth. Lilian married a young navy officer about a year after Shannon married Gibbs. The officer's name was Sean Harland Murray. Both Shannon and Lilian, along with her unborn daughter and husband Sean are all registered as dying on the same day."

"My god." Leon whispered, but Eric was on a roll and didn't stop what he was telling them. "As you know, Shannon and her daughter were under the protection of NIS at the time, and died in the crash that resulted from the agent who was driving them being shot. What I have discovered is that they had been spending the day with Shannon's sister before the Murray's left the area due to be the Lieutenant being transferred."

"It appears that car Shannon was in hit another vehicle causing it to crash into a shop taking out some of the pedestrians in its path at the same time, unfortunately that vehicle exploded on impacted as it was carrying several bottle of combustible materials. The remains of Sean Harland Murray, the third were never found and he is presumed dead, but not registered as such."

"Wait your telling me that this kid is Timothy?" Vance grilled questioningly.

"The medical records and the DNA sample that was on Miss Sciuto's computer confirm that Timothy McGee is in fact Sean Harland Murray."

"Agent McGee was born two years before Sean Murray, what your suggesting is impossible Mr Beal" Hetty reminded

"No ma'am, in your comments about the conference call you were involved in, you mentioned that Admiral McGee had said that they gave Tim the age of eleven because of his intelligence level, but that he did look younger more around the age of nine." Eric reminded before continuing. "Sean Harland McGee did in fact turned nine on the very day his parents died."

NCIS

"Seanie." Gibbs repeated, eyes unfocused as memories prior to the head trauma he had received, whilst serving his country, flood clearly back for the first time, since Shannon and Kelly had died.

"You've remembered Jethro" Ducky surmised with a small smile, the pair had had several discussions regarding the younger man's frustration at not being able to fully remember everything clearly.

Finally focusing back on the here and now Gibbs looked at the others in the room "I don't understand why I didn't make the connection before?"

"You weren't looking for it, Jethro" Ducky reasoned "If it makes you feel better, just remember Timothy has never made the connection either."

"Ducky, Tim, I mean Sean – oh this is going to get confusing" Gibbs stopped "What do we call him?"

"I think maybe we should let him decide that" Arthur suggested

"I agree" Ducky replied "However it will all depend on how much he remembers when he wakes. Our young man has a long road, we will have to handle this carefully"

Reminded of the fact that his youngest agent was badly injured Gibbs refocused his attention to what was needed. "What happening on that front Duck?"

"Well our young man is currently having a series of scans done on his back, so we can determine exactly how much damage has been done. His shoulder and leg have both been reset, his ribs have been strapped up to give them support whilst they heal and the smaller cuts and abrasions have been cleaned and will take care of themselves"

"What about the electric shocks Ducky?" Arthur questioned

"Timothy's heart rate is within the acceptable range for the trauma he's sustained, from what I've been told the taser was only used one time in the video?"

"One time too many." Gibbs groused

"Of course Jethro." Ducky agreed. "However it means less side effects for our young man and was probably done to ensure he couldn't struggle whilst he was beaten, now I will go back and see how things are progressing. I expect the others are impatient for news, so I leave you both to decide how much they should be told right now."

NCIS

Having eaten Tony spent his time pacing, whilst the others chatted amongst themselves, as they all waited for news on Tim or for Gibbs and the others to return, his mind going back over everything they knew.

"What do you think Tony?" Ziva questioning pulled him from his musings, when she laid a hand on his arm

"About what?" Tony asked slightly agitated about being caught off guard.

Ziva tried not to roll her eyes as she enlightened her partner to the discussion he had obviously missed "Callen suggested calling Eric to see if we can find out how _Paloma Reynosa_ knew how Abby and Tim would be in the dessert, we already think it's unlikely to have been by chance"

Tony smirked at how Ziva managed to make the cartel leaders name sound unpleasant and agreed "Definitely not by chance, may be one of the students?"

Callen nodded as he pulled out his phone "Let's make a call."

Just then Gibbs walked back into the room with the Admiral, Ducky had gone back to help take care of their young charge with the promise to return and get them once Tim was actually settled in a room and up for visitors. All thoughts about any call went on the back burner as the group were brought up-to-date on their friend and colleague's status, along with what had been discovered regarding the relationship between the team leader and the young agent.

NCIS

"Waiting a minute, you said there's DNA evidence on Miss Sciuto's computer" Vance demanded

"Yes sir, looks like Miss Sciuto ran a sample of Agent McGee's blood through the system about six months ago" Eric stopped for a moment obviously thinking "Wasn't that around the time Tim got bitten by that dog?"

"It was." Vance confirmed

"Why would she have done that?" Hetty queried certain it wouldn't have been necessary for the case.

"At this time I can't tell you, I do know it wasn't the first or last time blood samples were put into the system unnecessarily though." Eric informed

"Explain Eric" Hetty ordered

"I far as I can tell Ms Sciuto has been running blood tests against Agent Gibbs DNA profile ever since she started at NCIS, in actual fact on of her first acts was to run Agent Gibbs DNA profile against every DNA database she had access to." Eric informed them of his discovery before raising a concern of his own "How no one has picked up on this before is questionable"

"Questionable indeed" Hetty agreed before she turned to the Director "Leon?"

"I think it's time to bring Miss Sciuto in for questioning."

* * *

A/N 1 - Happy New Year to everyone

A/N 2 - I promise I haven't given up on this story just not getting as much time to write as I would like or need.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't recall giving you permission to go to Mexico, Gibbs." Vance stated irritably, he had decided to contact the rescue group to give and received an update, what he hadn't expect was to find Gibbs and the Admiral with them.

"You didn't" Gibbs replied nonchalantly, with a shrug, the small image of Vance on Callen's laptop didn't bother Gibbs in the slightest.

"Gibbs!" Vance growled, he had taken in the image of the room behind the group "Where the hell are you?"

"Hospital at Naval Air Station in Kingsville" Gibbs replied

"So not Mexico?" Vance said with scepticism

"Not Mexico" Arthur McGee replied dryly, he hadn't taken to the newest director of NCIS and he didn't like the way the man was talking with Gibbs who was doing exactly what any good commanding officer would have done.

"Admiral, sorry I didn't see you there" Vance replied

"Obviously" Arthur stated

"What's happening Leon?" Gibbs questioned with a smirk

"I was going to ask Callen the same thing" Vance replied

Gibbs quickly gave Vance an update on Tim, leaving out certain details like the possibility he would may never walk again and that it was possible Tim was in fact his nephew. It wasn't that Gibbs was unsure of that fact, truth be told now his own memories were back he could very much see how the young boy he knew looked a lot like the youngest agent on his team, but right now he felt it wasn't the Director business – the man was far to nosey as it was.

"That's good to hear Gibbs, so when will you all be back?" Vance question he could tell Gibbs was holding back something but he couldn't possibly know about his relationship with McGee and now wasn't the right time to bring that into the conversation.

"Couple of days, maybe?" Gibbs hedged with a shrug.

Callen, like the rest of the group had been listening in but decided it was time to bring himself into the conversation "Actually Director when you call us, we had been about to contact you"

"Why?" Vance questioned

"Well we've been trying to work out just how Paloma Reynosa knew how Abby and Tim would be in the dessert" Callen informed

"It's a good question" Vance replied "One to be added to the list of questions I have for Miss Sciuto, once Cade's team returns from collecting her."

"Director?" Ziva quizzed clearly surprised at the hard edge in the man's voice.

"Information has come to light about certain tests being carried out without authorisation or certain parties consent." Vance told the group of the discovery without going into any details

"I'm not following and what does this have to do with the case?" Callen questioned

With a sigh Vance informed the group about the DNA testing watching closely how to see how Gibbs reacted to the news and wasn't at all surprised when the other man exploded.

"She been doing what?!" Gibbs growled menacingly

"Calm down Gibbs, I'll get to the bottom of it." Vance assured

DiNozzo, who was still in shock from being told about Tim, had been quietly listening to the call and decided that both men knew the same information but just weren't telling each other, so decide to test his theory. "You've discovered the link between McGee and Gibbs"

Gibbs glared at his SFA before he looked back at the screen only to see Vance's own facial giving him away.

"We have the DNA evidence to prove it." Vance confirmed with a sigh.

Gibbs sat there stunned, he knew the probability was high what with everything Ducky had told him and his own memories, but to know there was actual DNA proof that just floored him.

"I wanted to know why Leon." Gibbs demanded

"Oh don't worry you're not the only one, so does SecNav." Vance informed.

NCIS

Abby Sciuto was on the phone when there was a knock on the door "I call you back" she said quickly disconnecting the call before going and answering the door.

"Marky." Abby greeted, in happy pre-tense, the junior agent of Cade's team, Mark Harris cringed he hated that name.

Ron Cade himself was not fooled by the show and firmly addressed the woman in front of him "Miss Sciuto you need to come with us."

Abby's whole demeanour changed "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Well you either come willingly or I use these." Ron Cade informed as he held up a set of handcuffs.

"Fine…" Abby retorted, reaching behind the door, most people would presume she was reaching for a coat – she wasn't, there was a gun there instead "Let me just…"

Abby never finished the sentence as she screamed, Ron Cade had reacted faster than she would have thought slamming the door against her arm, there was a short scuffle at the end of which Abby found herself on the ground with her arms being firmly pinned behind her back as the cuffs where tightly snapped into place whilst Mark Harris informed her of her rights.

Much to her disgust and due to the time of day many of her neighbours where there to see her being lead out to the waiting car.

NCIS

"How long are we letting her stew for?" Mark Harris questioned as he observed Abby through the two way mirror from the observation room.

"As long as the Director wants, I think he's on a conference call with LA again" Ron Cade informed

"He's sure calling Hetty a lot" Harris remarked

"You got a problem with that?" Ron Cade questioned

"No, it just not normal for the Director of an agency to be so involved, you know?" Harris responded

Ron Cade sighed, he understood where Harris was coming from; even though the man was considered a junior agent he had been on the team and with the agency three years and knew Directors didn't usually get personally involved like this. "Yeah well Eric from LA the only other person I know that is as good as McGee at doing all that computer magic stuff he does, so I expect it has something to do with that."

The discussion halted when the door to the integration room opened as Director Vance made his way into the room with a face like thunder but the agents behind the mirror were surprised to see who was with him.

NCIS

It was nearing lunch time when Admiral McGee and Gibbs walked into the room behind Ducky and the hospital doctor that was currently in charge of McGee's care.

"I have to say this is very unusual." Doctor Harper Johnston said as he led them into the room. It had taken a while before Doctor Johnston was convinced that this was the best thing to do for his patient, however he had concede once he had been given the facts.

"Agreed Doctor, however our young man here needs to know that he is safe and the two best people for that job are Agent Gibbs and Admiral McGee"

"Because Gibbs is his uncle and the Admiral is his adoptive father" Johnston's voice was still sceptical

"Exactly" Ducky said with a reassuring/knowing smile

"Very well, he will properly wake shortly, after which I'd like to run some tests, see if our young man here can feel anything." At the concerned looks he got, the doctor clarified further. "Couple of simple tests, only take a minute or so. We'll run a pencil or pen along the bottom of his foot, tab his knee with a light reflex tool, nothing strenuous I can assure you, it will also tell us how well the nerve blockers administered by Doctor Mallard are wearing off. X-rays and scans can tell us only so much and whilst we can see damage to the spin itself we do not have the fancy equipment some large hospital have to see if the spinal cord is damaged. "

Both Gibbs and Arthur nodded in understanding, they both knew this base hospital was small and not up to the high standard of a hospital like Bethesda, really speaking it wasn't a hospital more of a medical centre with the ability to do operations if necessary.

"How soon can Agent McGee be transferred?" Gibbs questioned, he want his agent/nephew back home as quickly as possible

"I'd like to wait until tomorrow, having twenty four hours of stability on record will go a long way with the base head physician – Doctor Morse. We need to be sure that transferring the patient will not do any further harm, especially given the circumstances of his arrival here."

Arthur McGee was use to a certain standard of living, he was the son and grandson of past Admirals and only the best was good enough as far as he was concerned, not that Doctor Johnston wasn't good, he just hadn't liked the fact the head of this base's medical facility wasn't even around.

"And Doctor Morse is definitely back from his leave tomorrow?" Admiral McGee quizzed just as the door opened

"Actually I'm back now" the new comer to the room said as he walked in, it didn't go unnoticed how tired the man looked

"Sir." Doctor Johnston stated in surprise

"Relax Johnston, seems our new patient has some powerful friends." Doctor Morse as he tilted his head in the Admirals direction, whilst picking up the chart from where it hung at the bottom of the bed before he continued "I was contacted by SecNav after my flight landed and thought it best to come in see the patient for myself."

NCIS

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Abby demand upon seeing Trent Kort enter the room behind Leon Vance

"Pleasurable as always." Trent retorted, as he made his way to the far corner of the room, standing underneath the video camera. Personally he wanted to be as far away from the pretentious woman as possible, but the fact was he had good reason to be there.

"He's here because I asked him to be." Vance informed

"Well I don't want him here." Abby groused

"Too bad" Trent replied flippantly and would have said more but Leon Vance held up his hand indicating to the other man, he was wanting him to be quiet, at which Abby gave the man a smirking smile

"It's is not your call as to who attends this meeting Miss Sciuto, and I would wipe that smile off your face if I were you, as you are certainly in no position to think you've won anything. Now we have questions and we'd like answers so let's get started shall we?"

NCIS

"Well whilst I can certain understand you desire to get the young man to safety, moving him in such a way was certainly questionable at best." Doctor Morse stated having been brought up to speed with the events that had led to his newest patient's arrival. "You're very lucky that it appears no more damage was done."

"Luck had very little to do with it, I can assure you" Ducky replied, the trio of doctors and Gibbs were standing off to one side in Timothy's room as the doctors reviewed the x-rays that had been taken earlier. "As much as we would have loved to have had a helicopter, not only was one not available, but it would have attracted too much attention. I can assure you that every option was looked at prior to moving young Timothy."

Having listened for a good ten minutes to Doctor Johnston and Morse giving their 'valued' opinion of how much better the rescue could have been if correct and proper procedures had been followed, Gibbs was getting tired of one-up-man-ship game the two were playing against Ducky and could see the pair gearing up to take the argument further. Deciding to put an end to it Gibbs let out a shrill whistle, before throwing out a sarcastic question. "Hey doc's how about we just concentrate on the patient and the now?"

"Quite Jethro." Ducky heartily agreed, gratitude of thanks showing on his face.

"Very well" Doctor Morse conceded, at the same moment that the attention of the entire group was then taken by a low moan from the bed

"Timothy?" Arthur questioned as Gibbs quickly came back to be alongside his nephew/young agents adoptive father, the pair had agreed that Arthur would take the lead and they would continue to call McGee by his given adoptive name for the time being.

"Hurts" Tim mumbled his eyes still closed

"What hurt?" Arthur asked, as the doctors listen closely from the other side of the bed.

"My head" Tim informed turning slowly and looking at Arthur

"Tim do you recognise me?" Arthur inquired

"Yes Sir" Tim smiled softly before his eyes moved to Gibbs and went wide and in that moment both the older men on that side along with Ducky realised Tim's full memory had be retained.

"Hello Seanie" Gibbs smiled.

"Uncle J, Boss…..I…." Tim confusion was obvious.

Gibbs interrupted before Tim could get too wound up, reassuring the young man whilst indicating across the bed "It's alright, don't worry about that right now, let's see what the doctors know okay?"

As the head doctor, Morse spoke to his patient first, as Tim turned to look at the trio "Good to see you awake Agent McGee, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" Tim informed

"Anything else?"

A look of thoughtfulness crossed over Tim's face, before panic set in "I can't feel anything, why can't I feel anything?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"What I don't get is the DNA evidence." Ziva stated into the quiet waiting room, no one left in here had spoken since the video call with Vance. Gibbs, Ducky and the Admiral disappearing moments later and not having returned.

"Let's call Eric" Callen suggest pulling out his phone, dialling before putting on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Callen, how's is he?" Eric greeted with a question of his own

"Still being assess right now Eric, but we've got a question for you" Callen informed

"Sure shot" Eric responded.

"Explain the DNA evidence to us." Called requested

"Oh, err right, I think I might have given you all the wrong impression about that and I've already made Vance and Hetty aware of all the facts." Eric hedged.

"Wrong impression, how?" Tony challenged

"I said that Abby had Gibbs DNA, but I didn't specify specifically which Gibbs" Eric justified

"There's only one Gibbs" Ziva pointed out helpfully

"Actually there's two and depending on how you looked at it there used to be more." Eric replied

"Eric I think we need to get to the point, before you confuse the hell out of us all." Sam said in frustration.

"Basically the DNA Abby had was that of Shannon Gibbs, as in Gibbs wife, along with their daughters and his wife's sister"

"So not the Gibbs" Tony stated

"No not the Gibbs though she did run his DNA against the daughters and it's anyone guess why she did that, but the blood analysis on her computer is that of Gibbs family and she's been running DNA comparison test against them every few months."

"Every few month?" Callen questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, only Tim's DNA wasn't on record any of the database's she had access too until the dog incident."

"Because she doesn't have access to civil/hospital databases, at least not without consent and then her only access was to the specifically requested files at those times." Callen theorised

"Sound about right" Sam agreed

Tony hadn't liked what he had just heard "Every database?"

"Sorry Tony." Eric replied

Upon seeing the others questioning faces Tony let them know what he had been thinking "My DNA is only in our database because of the plague incident, so I'm guessing…"

"Afraid so Tony" Eric acknowledge the unvoiced questioned of whether Abby had tested his DNA.

"And mine would have come from….." Ziva started

"No Ziva, Abby was only testing male DNA against those that I mentioned" Eric interjected

"Why?" Callen questioned

"Good question" Hetty entered the discussion.

"Hetty don't do that!" Eric surprise was clear to everyone and it supplied the combined team with a moment of light relief.

"Still need an answer Mr Beale" Hetty responded

"Well my guess is that it has something to do with the fact that Sean Harland Murray was never officially declared dead, only assumed to be so." Eric conjectured.

NCIS

The door to Tim's room closed softly after the doctors, Gibbs and Arthur McGee had exited the room, now that the Tim was again sleeping.

"Nice one Doc." Gibbs stated sarcastically, towards the two hospital doctors, anger all too evident in his voice, as he walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

"Jethro, please" Ducky tried to placate his friend "let's just concentrate on what Timothy needs rather than playing the blame game at how he was informed."

"What he needs is to get way from Humpty and Dumpty" Gibbs retorted waving his handing in indication of Johnston and Morse.

"I couldn't agree more, in fact I'm going to make some calls see if I can shift things along." Arthur stated his tone may have been calmer than Gibbs but it had just as hard of an edge to it.

"Now wait a minute…" Morse started

Suddenly Arthur was no longer a concerned father, he was the Admiral "You really think you have the right to tell me what to do! Especially where it concerns my son! I know your rank and I can quite easily have you stripped of it!"

The door of the waiting room opened and Tony stepped out "Everything alright Boss? Only we heard raised voices."

Arthur McGee turned and stalked past the younger agent and into one of the rooms he had earlier requisition slamming the door behind him and causing all in the hallway to flinch.

"Well….." Johnston began hesitantly, only to suddenly be on the receiving end of Gibbs glare, swallowing hard he continued as he back away "…..I should get on with my rounds."

NCIS

Vance watched as Abby squirmed slightly in her seat, the waiting game was coming to an end – it was time for some answers.

"I only have one question" Leon Vance informed coolly

"Only one?" Abby queried shocked, she was certain that they'd have a lot more than that seeing as they couldn't now anything not really.

"I think this one covers just about everything" replied Leon before continuing "However before I ask it I want to set out the overall picture, make sure I haven't missed anything."

"Okay" Abby hedged "But shouldn't you be offering me a lawyer first?"

"Terrorist don't get lawyers" Abby jump a little at the dry comment Trent made from where he was standing, she had forgotten he was in the room, having had her focus on the Director.

"I'm not a terrorist!" Abby shouted

"No just a traitor." Vance retorted as he glared Trent into silence

"You have no proof of that!" Abby spat out furiously

"Really…..I wouldn't be so sure of that." Vance informed as he slowly open the folder that had been sitting on the table in front of him.

"Let's start with your connection to Pedro Hermandez shall we…."

NCIS

"Boss is McGee okay?" Tony questioned, everyone but the Admiral was now back in the waiting room.

Gibbs sighed as he sat back in his chair, resting his head against the wall behind him, he and Arthur had inform the rest of the group that they were going to keep calling Tim by his adoptive name for the time being, in order to keep things simple for everyone. "No DiNozzo, he's not."

"But he's going to be….yes?" Ziva enquired

"That depends" Gibbs reply was caged, he really wasn't sure how to answer his agents or how much he could/should tell them at this point.

"On what?" Callen probed, he'd never seen his friend like this and it was obvious something was bothering the other man a great deal.

The answer they wanted didn't come from Gibbs, but from the Admiral who had quietly re-entered the room "On whether he can except that he will never walk again."

"He didn't take the news well then?" Deeks commented without really thinking

Gibbs glared at the man "What do you think?"

"Sorry" Deeks replied holding his hands up in defence as he took a step back

Callen decided to step in quickly "Look we are all tired, it's been a long couple of days and none of us have had much sleep, so why don't we all take a step back, metaphorically speaking, and work out how to proceed from here."

"Quite right" Ducky agreed "Perhaps now would be a good time to use the other room the admiral requisition earlier to get some sleep, we will have to take it in turns of course"

Gibbs nodded "You guys go ahead. Arthur and I will stay with Tim."

"You need to sleep to boss" Tony pointed out as Arthur stepped back into the room, everyone turned their attention to him

"It's all arranged, a helio will be here tomorrow to take Tim to Bethesda" Arthur answered the unasked question directly looking at Gibbs "We're both on it, Ducky as well."

Gibbs nodded, right now all he really want was to get Tim out of here, his nephew had understandably fallen apart once he realised he couldn't move his legs, yet alone feel them, and it had taken both the Admiral and himself a long time to calm him down whilst they waited for the next round of meds to kick in. With both rooms now free it meant more of the group could get some much needed rest so Gibbs doled out orders as he looked around the room.

"Minimum four hours sleep for each of you, starting now. Callen can you get Eric to arrange transport for the rest of you? Including Fornell and Sacks"

Suddenly Gibbs realised he hadn't seen the pair for a while "Where are they?"

"They got called back to DC boss, told us not to bother you with it." Tony informed.

"Huh okay, so just your team, Dinozzo and Ziva, then Callen" Gibbs clarified.

"No problem" Callen replied.

NCIS

How they had managed to put together the details left Abby extremely angry "How dare you! You have no right to go pocking your noses into my personal business! What you've done is illegal"

Vance raised an eyebrow and smirked in return glad he had hit a nerve with the woman "Really, the SecNav and a judge agreed that we had just cause and signed off on it."

"What! No way!" Abbey exclaimed

Vance decided to rub the woman face in it a little keeping her attention on him as they were joined by a very tired looking Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks. "Your godfather is on death row, you've been extremely lucky no has managed to make the family connection before now, however tenuous it is, it does however nicely explain a few pieces of the missing puzzle."

"Like how Paloma knew where and when to find you." Tobias interjected from behind Abby as he threw a stack of papers and a mobile phone onto the table.

Abby recognise the phone as the one she kept hidden where she thought no one would find it and was about to let rip but was stop by Vance "They also signed off on a warrant to search your apartment."

"Nicely hidden by the way, but the search team was through, I'm afraid they've left the place in a bit of a tip" Fornell informed just to wind the woman up some more.

"And that along with the computer evidence, we now have, is enough for us to charge you with a long list of crimes" Vance stated with a smile as, waving his hand towards the small television screen on the adjacent wall. "Including conspiring with a known felon."

A picture of Abby at the prison talking with her godfather appeared on the screen and Sacks spoke up for the first time "We have an expert currently translating the ASL for us and what they've come up with so far has been quite enlightening. In fact the prison has been very help, we have a complete log of all your visits and several years' worth of video."

"Well things just keep getting better and better for you don't they?" Trent teased with a smirk.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here" Abby retorted angry, everything was fulling apart.

"I think now would be a good time for a break." Vance stated standing up, preparing to leave the room, he wanted to let Abby stew on what they had told her so far before

Trent step up to the table and lean across it getting right into Abby's face and snarled. "I'm here because the agent that was with Shannon Gibbs when she died was my uncle and I've made it my life's mission to ensure that every low life link to Pedro Hermandez gets exactly what they deserve."

NCIS

Gibbs and Arthur where back in Tim's room, they had been taking it in turns to watch over the younger man, whilst the other one of them slept, however Tim's sleep had turned restless and they were now both awake and discussing their concerns with one another after they had shared the task of trying to sooth him back to sleep.

The admiral had particular concerns and once Tim finally settle he decided it was time to address them "I have some reservation regarding the current director of NCIS"

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement but remained silent as he waited for the other man to continue. "Sarah informed me about his breaking up the team and that it was his decision to assign Tim as Abby's protection detail, what the hell is the man playing at?"

Gibbs grunted "Hell if I know. His main beef seems to be with me but for some reason Tim always appears to get the worse of it. You should have heard the snide comments that went round the yard when he was placed down in the basement."

"Tim's told me little about that time but I do know he was extremely unhappy and he hated the fact that he had to keep you in the dark."

"He was following orders and don't worry I told Vance exactly what I thought about him regarding that stunt." Gibbs tone gave away only a fraction of the anger he had felt at the time, when he finally found out.

Arthur smirked, he liked Gibbs "You've been good for Tim, helped him in ways that I haven't been able too, the Navy demands so much of my time."

"It's been a pleasure watching him grow into the confident man he is now and I know that will continue once he gets over this set back." Gibbs responded.

"That confidence is going to take a battering, I'll pull in every favour I'm owed if I have to but I won't see him relegated back down to that damned basement just because he can no longer walk." Arthur vowed

Gibbs nodded in agreement about Tim's confidence but he wanted to reassure the other man "Don't worry there's no way I'm going to let that happen."

"Trouble is you're his uncle, he can't stay on your team and he can no longer be a field agent" Arthur reminded

"He may not be able to be a field agent, but with his experience as one and his qualifications, he will have other options and if nothing is available when he's ready, I'm sure we can find him something to do" Gibbs reassured, he wasn't about to let Vance ruin his nephew career.

Arthur had a playful tone in his voice when he next spoke. "We do have another advantage."

Gibbs tilted his head in interest

"Jarvis will do anything to please his wife Anna" Arthur informed cryptically.

"I'm not sure I follow" Gibbs replied

"Anna is Timothy's godmother like Clayton is Sarah's godfather."

Gibbs huff out a laugh at that and it felt good after the long hours of stress and worry as he picture the strong wife of Clayton Jarvis, whom he'd met just once, facing off with Leon Vance. "You're right we have the advantage, Vance won't stand a chance."


End file.
